Switched Identities-Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: What would happen if Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley would switch places? Would Arthur Weasley ruin Lucius's love life (but not just between him and his wife), and Lucius make Mrs Weasley go crazy, because his obnoxious bahaviour?
1. Early Traits of the Encounter

'Before I walked in the room  
You were there watching 'Ben Hur'  
Following what ever they do   
But trouble seems to be gazing'  
  
H.H., 'Ben Hur'  
  
I wrote this story approximately a year ago, but the grammar is devastating because I was so ignorant with English than. I changed so much now. I know all those rules in English and I can actually speak French this yes. That is something that I couldn't do two months ago.   
I'm doing restoration because I am ashamed of all the vapid mistakes I made in this story.   
  
Uhm, PLEASE REVIEW, and don't be shy to give me your exact opinion about what do you think of the story. I mean, I don't care, I can take any shit and any flames. Just don't leave it un-reviewed.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Mr Arthur Weasley was heading straight to the Potion Ingredients room, in the building of the Ministry of Magic. He was cursing Lucius Malfoy in undertone, so nobody could hear him and get him into more trouble.   
They had meeting about poverty in wizarding world on which Mr Weasley had to attend. Not because he was poor, but because he was an important persona. Well the trouble was that Mr Lucius Malfoy attended the meeting, too. When they broke into a discussion on how some wizards are poorer than the other ones, Mr Malfoy pointed his finger on Arthur and said:  
-"Oh Weasley, you are poor, too. Are you attending this meeting just that you could find better solution how to find some money" – To a laymen, this tone of Lucius' voice might sound like a concerned. But Arthur, who knew Lucius good, recognised this as ridiculing, derisive tone, which he had an unpleasant chance to be pointed in his way.   
I caused Arthur to flush. After five minutes, Lucius, unable to keep his thin mouth shut, started again:  
-"You know what Arthur, I think that you and your family should nicely go to the Muggle world, where people are getting welfare, and that would help you survive. Of course, it wouldn't be hard for you. You love Muggles…"  
Lucius was unable to finished cause Arthur jumped on him, from his seat. They were broke into a fight and they got so into it that Minister Fudge had to separate them of each other. And what was worst for Weasley was that Fudge thought that it was his fault, and that Lucius only tried to help him. The Minister apologised to Lucius and made Arthur apologise him, too. The apology was followed by an evil and triumphant smirk on Lucius' pale and pointed face. What was worse, Fudge sent Weasley to the Potion Room, to make him a Truth Potion.  
  
Arthur Weasley walked faster and faster, until he got into the cellar floor of the Ministry of Magic building, and bumped into someone. He bumped into a woman. She was very pretty. She had a shoulder length dark chestnut hair and was wearing tight black robes. He immediately recognised that she was Victoria Berger, Head of the International Magical Co-operation. She got that job after Barty Crouch moved to a better position. Arthur did not know her very well, but he heard countless stories about her from Percy. Percy did not venerate her as nearly as he did Bartemius Crouch. She would give him hard time. Percy kept saying that she wouldn't get this job at all, if Lucius Malfoy didn't help her. Arthur also knew that Victoria and Lucius always had very friendly relationships, but were they just too friendly? He also thought that she is really involved into the Dark Arts..  
-"Sorry" - he said politely.  
She looked at him in almost piercing stare, and gave him sneer, almost like Lucius did when Arthur saw him doing, what was in his opinion funny.  
-"Don't mind, it was my fault," - she sneered, and headed upstairs without a back glance on Arthur.  
"Women", he thought.  
When he opened the door of the Potion Ingredients room, on his immense surprise, there was no one else then Lucius Malfoy inside, pacing, and looking very pensive. On purpose, Arthur slammed the door, which sounds gave Lucius a fright as he jumped backwards. After a second, he put his well-known sneer expression on the pale face, and said:  
-"Oh, making a potion, Weasley. Are you getting extra pay for it? Pity Minister doesn't know you are such a bad wizard. Then he'd sack you faster than you'd realise that you are out, lying on the street."  
-"Pity your wife doesn't know that I found you alone in the room, with button on your collar unbuttoned. And guess who I saw before I saw you? (Mr Malfoy buttoned his button again) Victoria Berger! I couldn't help myself missing the fact that two of you are very friendly, well friendlier than a very young widow and relatively young, married man with a son should be?"  
-"What are you aiming on, Weasley?"  
-"Nothing." – Said Mr Weasley, ethereally. Mr Malfoy's pale cheeks went almost pink. Of course, Arthur never thought that there is something between Lucius and Victoria. Maybe they could be plotting something, some machination or who knows what. 'I heard she is a Death Eater, like he is. Well that is presumably. And he is married man. He would never cheat on his wife. And he has son.'  
-"Still there?" - sneered Malfoy at Weasley, whose thoughts took his far away from the Earth.   
-"Of course I am still here." – He snapped. He didn't like when people thought that he keeps his head in clouds.  
-"By what you were saying, I thought you think that there is something between Victoria and me?"  
-"No, of course I didn't. You are a married man with a son."  
-"Was that the same thoughts you had when you fucked my wife?" – He sneered, but at the same time putted a menacing face.  
-"You know that was just a school love, I never ever touched her. Anyway, you were never interested in her too much during the school. She was just another station of the route for you."   
-"Well of course you didn't. If you did, I would already have killed her, but before, I would have sterilised her, so that she can not pass on any disease she fetched from you." – He sneered.  
This was too far for Mr Weasley. He dived into Lucius Malfoy, knocking him into the first shelf with potion ingredients. They were all covered in some stinky stuff. Then Mr Malfoy dived back onto him, as thet flew into another shelf, and knocked it down, and they both lost their consciences, and lay there with no slightest idea where they are, what are they doing, and what was most important: who the hell they are?   
They both had their conciseness back in about five minutes and when they looked at each other, they screamed. Lucius looked in his opponent. Figure in his eyes was tall, handsome, blond, grey eyes, and what was reason why he screamed, he looked exactly like him. And his sight was blurry, so he took Weasley's glasses of the floor and put them on. He saw himself in a man who used to be Arthur Weasley. Arthur, had the same reaction. He saw a tall, little skinny, red headed man, with bold patch and glasses on. They looked in each other in amazement. Cause they were both around 194cm, (Lucius had much better body built) their robes fitted them perfectly. They stared at each others for what was about 10 minutes, and then Arthur first finally spoke:  
-"What to do?"  
-"Well, if I would go to Narcissa like this, she would probably kick me out of the mansion, screaming at me."  
-"The same story with. But my wife, Molly, she would chase me with the broom."  
-"So, do you know what could have happened?" – Lucius finally asked.  
-"Well, maybe when I dived onto you or you dived into me, some ingredients mixed, and you became me, and I became you."  
-"Well it wasn't the Polyjuice Potion. It would take weeks to make it; than what was it?"  
-"Is there any way out of this?" – Said Arthur Weasley. – "Well, should I go your home, and be you, and… ?"  
-"Yeah and fuck my wife with no need to say 'Excusez moi'. Is that what you wanted to do?" - Lucius asked.  
-"No, it's not, I just thought that…"   
-"Well you are stupid when you think, so don't do that," – snapped Lucius.  
They sat there for about half and hour looking at the relics of what looked like shelf with ingredients. They somehow brought it back the way it was, and then ultimately Lucius agreed, when he saw that there's no other way out, that they switch places (he knew that the Dark Lord went for the trip, for an important mission, and he won't need him, for a certain period of the time). He raised sleeve of his robes, and saw, on his great relief, that his Dark Mark tattoo was still there.   
  
Then they went back to their new offices, to write important stuff for the each other to know. Lucius was disgusted by Arthur's small office, filled with Muggle articles, and his collection of plugs and batteries on the wall, and the small sloppy table.   
At the same time, Arthur felt strange in Lucius' gigantic office with marble walls and huge windows, and big fireplace, and enormous book shelf, with (he could not miss this), books all about the Dark Arts. He was before in Lucius' office, but never really paid any attention to the furniture, and the floor that was shinier then the mirrors in his cozy house. Just as he dropped himself in a big comfy chair, a person without knocking came in. Arthur, or better so-called Lucius, recognised her. It was Victoria Berger, a person about who they were previously talking about. She did not even bother to say anything, she just came from behind his chair, and started massaging his strong shoulders. Arthur felt good, but there was strange feeling because he was married, well and Lucius was married, too and it probably didn't bother him that a wife of his friend (that is dead now) comes into his office without knocking, and starts massaging his shoulders, without even asking. He quickly hid the paper where he was writing to Lucius about himself. And then turned around and politely asked her to stop doing massaging his shoulders.  
-"Lucius are you okay?" – she said that with her back turned to him, looking into some of the Dark Arts books.   
-"Yes, I am perfectly fine," - he said in kind voice.  
-"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. First, if you were not in mood for me to massage your shoulders, which you usually call me to do for you, you would not just politely ask me to stop that, and you don't want it. You would have snapped on me. And now, when I asked you are you okay... I was totally surprised you didn't yell at me, and tell me to leave you alone, and to mind my own business."   
-"Well, I was just trying to be nice," - he said in very awkward tone.  
-"You are so funny. Sorry, I can't hang around you all day. I have some important work to do. I will give that Percy Weasley so much work to do, that he won't be able to finish. Than I shall have a good reason why to pick on him." – she returned book at the same place, where she picked it.  
-"No, wait, don't do that?"  
-"Do what?" – she had expression like someone just slapped her.  
-"Well, don't give poor boy so much work."  
-"Why?" - she was shocked Lucius Malfoy sticking up for Weasley. 'What's up with me today? I mean what's up with him? Just an hour ago he was normal.'  
-"Just don't give him" – Arthur suddenly got the idea. - "Just send him to me. I will find a descent work for him."  
-"For a mere moment, I thought you are saying that you will release him of all the works. Well anyways, when you got me this place you were the one that demanded that I always be rude to him. I shall send him in tomorrow, first thing to your office. Bye Lucius." – She waved with he hand and really annoyingly got out of the office, slamming the door hard.  
She was very nice to him. 'I mean like there is something between them? Well no, maybe they are relatives or something, so she does all those stuff for him.'  
He finished writing, when a blond women came in. Well in her case, she knocked. This was the secretary of Lucius Malfoy.   
-"Yes" – Arthur said, and she came in. She was very pretty.   
-"Mr Arthur Weasley sent you this. And he said some pretty rude thing about you." – She said.  
-"Oh, good. Would you please be kind and give him this?" – he said taking the piece of parchment, the woman just gave him.  
She left the room with shocked expression on her face.  
He opened the paper. It said:  
  
-Do not feel too comfortable inside my house. It is not yours.   
-Don't even think doing something bad about my son's education, be VERY strict with him. Remember: you HATE all that aren't Purebloods.  
-Never use You-Know-Who when you want to indicate to Lord Voldemort ( Mr Weasley gave a little shake on this). Say Dark Lord, or maybe Master when you hear that one of my friends is saying it that way.  
-Do not even touch my wife. Sleep in separate rooms. If she doesn't like the idea, tell her that you don't like blue covers on our bad and you want a black ones.  
-Don't be too nice to people that don't deserve it.  
-AND THE LAST ONE: DO NOT EVEN TRY STEALING OR WASTING MY MONEY.  
  
Unfrankly,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
The message Lucius received from Arthur was quite the same, but it was a bit politer. What really caught Lucius' eyes was the untidy scrawl, which he had problems reading.  
  
Children: the youngest girl – Ginny (14)  
The youngest son – Ronald, call him Ron. Ronald just when are you angry (15)  
The twins – Fred and George (17)  
The oldest boy that lives with us is Percy (18). And I hope you will try to be little nicer to him, that you are here; and act like his father, please.  
My wife and I, we sleep at the same bad, even if you ask her for another one, she'll think you are crazy. And by the way, there's no room left.  
Remember: you like all that is indicated to the Muggles, and all Purebloods and Muggles are the same to you.  
Have nice winter holidays,  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
PS. My wife shan't like the fact that other women are massaging you. Especially if that's just not shoulders. Ask your wife, or better my wife to do that to you.  
  
'Damn it. Victoria you had to come there. Oh, God I forgot to tell him about her. Anyways if he doesn't know he'll just ignore, her, but it'll be the same that I ignored her. But hey, who cares. I don't love her, I love someone else."  
  
When Arthur Weasley arrived at the Malfoy Manor, he felt estrange. The house was big, very big. The doors were large and heavy, and when you come in, there was a huge chamber with ceiling about 50 meters high. The hall was more like a cathedral, with its huge coloured windows. Arthur wanted to see the whole house. It was quite interesting. There was a titanic circular room with glass dome-ceiling, and a library, with hundreds and hundreds shelves of books, and a glass ceiling, and dining room was in same manner. Huge, with big coloured glass as ceiling, and a table where you could stuff whole Ministry (and maybe some personas from Irish Ministry, too).   
Lucius' impressions were quite different. He arrived into one small house, with untidy yard, and lots of kids, (which in his opinion looked like midgets) having a snow fight. When he entered the kitchen, Molly was making a dinner, and instead of hello or hi, she snapped at him:  
-"You were fighting again Arthur. Why?"  
Lucius felt stuck at this question. Why? Because he said bunch of rude things to her husband. Narcissa never questioned him about what he did. Not because she didn't care, she did, but because Lucius clearly and very rudely stated to her that it is his life, and it is not her worry to give him advices on what to do.  
-"Lucius Malfoy was talking again bad about Weasleys. I mean, he has right. Look at children, they are like midgets."   
-"Arthur, how dare you to say something like that about your own kids? And when Harry Potter is here!" – She barked, and Lucius hurried to the small window, with paint peeling off and saw that along the four red heads there was one black one, which unmistakable had to be Harry Potter.  
-"Je regarde." – He said very slowly.  
At that moment, Mrs Weasley threw her arms around Lucius, which disgusted him.  
-"Oh honey, you know that it is not our fault we are poor. But we are happy, aren't we?" – she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away, and said:  
-"What are you doing? you were just cutting the meat, and now you are touching me? And that dirty clothing you are wearing (he gave obnoxious and disgusting look towards her flower dress, and red, shabby apron). When we go to the bad, I want you to take shower, and you shall sleep on the floor." - He was lucky because at that time the Weasley kids came along with Harry. On his disgust, they took off their wet jackets, and threw them all around the hall, and without washing their hands sat down to eat.  
-"Arthur, put plates, while I serve the sausages."   
-"I have to wash my hands, and you" – he pointed his finger on Ron – "put plates while I wash my hands." – He stormed out of the kitchen, not as usually saying hi to Harry, or to some of the kids. He somehow managed to wash his hands in very small washroom.  
  
On the other hand, Arthur Weasley felt everything by comfortable in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa kissed him, in his mouth, when she saw him. During the dinner he said a little, because Draco was all the time was gossiping Harry Potter, and saying very bad things about Weasleys until Arthur didn't tell him in not what you actually can call yell, but something alike it, to stop being so rude to Harry Potter and that Weasleys aren't that bad, and that it's not their fault that they are poor. Both Draco and Narcissa gave him look that was asking "Are you fine?" Rest of the dinner, they spent quietly eating pork chops and peas. When it came time to go for sleep, "Lucius" asked Narcissa about sleeping in the different rooms.   
-"Oh, can I ask you a question?" – He asked her while they were climbing upstairs, and heading towards "their" bedroom. It was kind of unnatural for Lucius to be so casual like Arthur was right now.   
-"Well of course."  
-"You know covers on our bed?"  
-"Yes, what about them?"  
-"Well I don't like them."  
-"Lucius, didn't we have a talk about this already. It will be blue, not black. You wanted black, I wanted pink, so blue was an alternative." – She snapped.  
-"Well…" - He wanted to give up, but remembered that if he would sleep in the same bedroom with Narcissa, he would be cheating on his wife. –"Anyways, I want another room. I don't want to sleep with you."  
-"Fine, I'll go and get the elf to rearrange a guest room for you" - she barked, and turned away.  
  
When Lucius settled down to eat, after he washed his hands, he gave a squeal.  
-"Sausage? What is this? You don't expect me to eat this?" – He said in most irritating voice he could produce.  
-"Arthur, what's up with you? I don't really know. You know we don't have enough money to buy anything else. And by the way, I thought you like them." – Barked Mrs Weasley from over the table, where she was just pouring herself some.   
-"Well I don't care, I won't eat it." – He said and threw disgusting look at four Weasley kids and Harry, who were eating. – "What else is there?"  
-"Arthur, you know there's nothing else. We don't have money for that."  
-"Fine than, I'll just eat salad." - 'Weasley you will so pay me for this when I get you,' Lucius thought.  
Mrs Weasley scowled and asked Harry how was his term at Hogwarts.  
-"Well it is fine," - said Harry.  
-"Oh, Dad, do you know what have happened?" – Ron asked his 'dad'.  
-"No, and I don't care. And you even dare to call me dad once more. I am your father!" – snapped Lucius on Ron.  
-"But Daddy, you always said how you want us to call you Dad or Daddy. You said that only snobs like, Malfoys, call their dad's father" – squalled Ginny. This was enough for Lucius. His face went redder then his hair. When Ginny saw him, she gasped mouth open.  
-"What did you say? What did you say about the Malfoys? THEY ARE NOT THE SNOBS! THEY ARE OUR MOST CONSEQUENTIAL PUREBLOOD WIZARDING FAMILY. AND YOU SHOULD TRY TO LOOK MORE LIKE THEM!"  
Even Fred and George, who were eating, stared at "their father".  
-"You petite demoiselle, go to sleep now! without dinner!" – he yelled at Ginny. She covered her face with her hands, and run upstairs. Molly, after giving her 'husband' furious stare, ran after her daughter.   
Harry was frozen. 'Mr Weasley to say something against his own family? He hates Malfoys, they had fight once. Lucius was taunting him, and now he is saying that they should be more like the Malfoys. Lucius even tried to kill and frame his daughter, Ginny." The same thoughts stuck Fred, George, and Ron.   
-"I can't eat this." – He said throwing the sausage, that Mrs Weasley put in his plate, through the window, and getting out of the house.  
  
-"I hope you are happy now, Lucius Cassius Malfoy." – Snapped Narcissa, in angry tone. Arthur saw that her pretty eyes were so close to crying. The family elf got all stuff of Lucius Malfoy into his new room, with black bed covers and black bed sheets. The room was pretty one. It had a window with view on the lake and cardinal red curtains. Arthur sat in the fancy antique chair and thought. 'What to do… I made Narcissa, who I loved so much, is angry now. But I had right. She married Lucius just because of money and status. And she used to love me. I know she did. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin romance. It would never be allowed. And anyway, what does she have with me. I am poor and I am nothing like Lucius. He is rich, very rich. I'm not poor cause I like being poor. I mean, I don't mind being poor. I could get promotion any time I liked, but I like my job that has to do with the Muggles…'  
He got off the comfy chair, and decided to take a shower. He had his own private bathroom, with entrance from "his" room. It was a big one, with gigantic Jacuzzi (wizarding Jacuzzi, do'h) and a waterfall from a high fountain into his bath. He decided that he will just take a shower. It was pretty hard for him taking a shower as Lucius. 'Whoa, if I were you, I would get Narcissa, even if I am that poor.' Now he understood main reason why Narcissa married Lucius and why was he so popular with women.  
When he finished with his shower (and something else), he put on his black pyjama, and got out of the bathroom. He just fell on the bad, cause he was very tired, and at his home, he never got enough sleep. A person came from behind him, and lay on him. If whispered in his ear:  
-"Oh Lucius, you did this just because me, didn't you? You know I am your wife best friend; she just sent me an owl saying that you don't want to share room with her. Well I don't want you to be alone… so I came".  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'As morning bring re-birth  
a new day will dawn  
to ease our troubled mind.'   
  
Advent (Spleen and Ideal), Dead Can Dance 


	2. Tarare

'It's a fucked up world  
A fucked up place  
Everybody's judged by a fucked face'  
  
Limp Bizkit (Chocolate Fish and the Hot Dog Flavoured Water), Hot Dog (the 'fuck' song)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Mr Weasley turned around. On his great surprise, or better say un-surprise, because he already suspected that Lucius and she aren't just friends, stood Victoria Berger. She was wearing a short black night-gown. She looked very attractive, even to him who was an arbitrary married man and in whose opinion he shouldn't have anything that is not based just on friendship, between women that aren't his wife.   
At the same time Lucius Malfoy, swathed in a black cloak, was pacing around the small, untidy Weasley yard. So neurasthenic his pace was as he went back and forth.   
After dinner, when the Weasley kids and Harry finished their dinner, because Mrs Weasley still wasn't back, they started washing the dishes. Fred, who was bringing dirty dishes to George, so George could wash it, first dared to talk:  
-"Is it just me or Dad went little wacko?"  
-"Didn't he say or better ordered, that we call him Father, not Dad, Fred? – said George, passing Ron a plate, so Ron could rinse it.  
-"Well, I don't really know, but wasn't he always saying bad stuff about Malfoys? And now he is telling us that we should be more alike them?" – said Ron.  
-"And he was very rude to mum" – added Fred.  
-"Well, Draco Malfoy calls his dad, Lucius, father." – Harry said, probably because he wanted to stay in the talk, but didn't want to say anything bad about Mr Weasley. Without him, or better without a man at the Malfoy Manor, on the edge to cheat on his wife, he would never see the Quidditch World Cup.  
-"What do you reckon, our Dad…"  
-"Father, he is our father now, Fred."  
-"What do you reckon, our Father isn't our Dad, and it is Lucius Malfoy. And our father is now at the Malfoy Manor, being Lucius Malfoy? – said George.  
-"Well do you think it's possible?" – Asked Ron, giving Harry rinsed plate, so Harry could dry it, and put it on its place.  
-"No, dunderhead, I was just joking. He probably just had a bad day ... a very bad one. That's all. I bet he'll be normal Dad…"  
-"Father!" – this time Ron interrupted him.  
-"…He shall be normal Father tomorrow again" – finished Fred. Will he be normal dad (or father) again tomorrow?  
  
-"So Lucius…"  
-"What are you doing here?" – "Lucius" asked Victoria, who was by now already lying on top of him, and starting to unbutton his pyjama.  
-"Isn't it a stupid question? I came here because of you" – she said, and unbuttoned one more button.  
-"Well sorry, but I am a married man" – snapped Arthur, trying to get out of her reach, but too late. She have unbuttoned all the buttons, and when he tried to move away from her, she grabbed him for his pyjama, and pulled upper part off him.  
-"I thought you want me?" – she said in a little concerned voice, screwing her face. -"Wait, let me see your arm" – she got on the other side of the bed, where Arthur was, and snatched his right hand.  
-"What?" – Mr Weasley asked puzzled.  
-"What 'what'? Where is the Dark Mark?" – She showed him her right hand, and Mr Weasley clearly was the sign of Lord Voldemort – the Dark Mark!  
  
When Mr Malfoy already compressed down all the snow from the Burrow's front garden with his pacing, he decided that there's no other way out but he'll have to return, and be Arthur Weasley until they find the cure to go back to him adorable self. When he got into the empty hallway, no one anymore was on the ground floor. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, after they cleared the table and washed the dished, went to sleep. He climbed upstairs and passed a room, with the door ajar, which was Ginny's. Inside, he saw Mrs Weasley comforting Ginny in her lap, while both of them were crying. 'Stupid demoiselle. She was supposed to be framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets. And then I got sacked from Governor of Hogwarts position. That was such a disgrace. Well if there wasn't that Christopher von Karajan, I don't know who would save me. He got me this place I have now, or better which now has that moron Arthur. Pity Karajan's young wife was so pretty. Well he caught her and me in *ahem*, and was so mad. And then I had to kill him. I didn't have any other way out, or he would kill me. Anyways he was not the first nor the last one who I killed.  
He got in front of the old door, with peeled white paint and where was written in child's handwriting, probably Ginny's cause it was very untidy: "Mom and Dad's Bedroom". 'If my Draco would do something besmirching, stigmatic like this, I would kill him,' Lucius thought. He entered the room. It was small, square room, with a small bed and green curtains, with tiny flowers on it. The room was cute and cozy. He thought it was best if he'd just sit down on the bed and wait, but he couldn't. He putted his cloak in the wardrobe, and went into looking what's inside their night tables. First one was Arthur's. There was pair of spare glasses, a paper, a book "Why Did Dark Side Fall?" ('Fool,' Lucius thought, 'Light Side always win, doesn't it?'), Viagra ('Oh man, wait till I tell everybody that he is using Viagra'). He was thirty-seven. 'Well Arthur, I'll have to tell everyone. That's even a Muggle invention, but lots of wizards use it and few other thingamajigs that weren't nearly as interesting. No condoms? Well it isn't really a mystery why Weasleys have so many children. But I don't really get how could he fuck that Molly so much times?" Mr Malfoy didn't even have time to finish his thinking because outraged Molly Weasley stormed in.  
-"Arthur, what the hell you think you were doing?"  
  
-"So where is it? I am waiting for an answer. I wasn't there when you joined Voldemort (Mr Weasley gave a shake when she said Voldemort) but you showed it to me countless number of times. I know you have it. I saw it every time we slept together." – Victoria said. 'They have slept together, already. And it was countless times? Oh, Jesus. Poor Narcissa. What the hell have she married a moron that will cheat her with…" he was supposed to think how old she was, but she didn't know.  
-"How old are you?"  
-"I am twenty-one. And you know that. Is that all what is on your mind. Just to go and show off with woman younger then you?" – She started getting very nervous. – "Now where is the Dark Mark?"  
'Damn it. She is just twenty-one. Well now Lucius is cheating Narcissa with a woman that is sixteen years younger that he is. She could be his daughter. I was seventeen when Bill was born.'  
-"I don't know where it is?" – Arthur finally answered.   
-"Oh, I got it now where it is" – she said, without even listening to what he last said – "you asked the Master if he could make it invisible so no one of that fools that are going against the Master could have a proof that you are on the right side."  
-"That is right" – said Mr Weasley and when he wanted to give a huge sigh, he was absolutely unable to. Victoria already hugged him around his neck so hard like he'll try to run away every moment and buried her head into his chest. Arthur decided that if he gives no resistance everything would be all right. She will get off him. And then not even thinking that he is cheating on Molly, he hugged her back, and kissed her in her soft hair.   
  
At the same time Lucius wasn't having as much fun Arthur was. Well, if we want to be correct, he didn't have fun at all. Molly Weasley, née Rogers, was standing in front of Lucius, who was sitting on the bad. When she came in, he acted at tough she didn't come in at all. Her face was red from fury and her hands clutched.   
-"Arthur what is happening with you?"  
-"Nothing" – he said in kind of lascivious voice.   
-"Why did you act so mean to Ginny?" – She tried again. This time "Arthur" looked up, from the book, which he was "reading".  
-"Because she was a stupid midget, and a stupid bitch." – This was too much for insolvent Molly Weasley. She slapped man who she thought was her good-natured husband, Arthur. Instead, she slapped a cold Death Eater - Lucius Cassius Malfoy. He was not use to be hit by a woman. Just a few women hit him few times, but they had, in his opinion, very good reason to act so brutal. But he was usually the one to lose all nerves, from Narcissa's worries, and slap her. Sometimes, he would even put Cruciatus Curse on her.   
-"Crucio" – he had driven his wand, the only thing they kept the same, and pointed it on Molly, who, after taking the curse, screamed very loud, and fell on the floor.   
'I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have lost my control. They'll never be able to prove I did it. I bet real Arthur Weasley can't even do it.'  
-"Mom, what happened?" – It was Fred, who after he heard the scream, followed by George, run to their parent's bedroom.   
-"Arthur just hit me" – she lied, while Fred and George escorted her on the bed, and just then Ron and Harry came. Lucius was standing in the other part of the room, cursing himself for losing control. Then Ginny came into the room and screamed even more that Mrs Weasley did. Like she was the one with Cruciatus Curse performed on. Ron hugged her, while weak Mrs Weasley said:  
-"Go away Arthur. I don't want to see you."  
He looked last time at Molly lying on the bed and four Weasley kids around her and Harry Potter. He descended down, to the living room and went to they place where they kept alcohol drinks (booze man...). He took a bottle of white wine and poured himself some into a crystal glass. Then on his surprise came one more person, Percy. When he got into the house, he was very surprised to see his father drinking alcohol aka boozing, man.  
-"Hello Father. I never saw you drinking alcohol, before? Weren't you said that just bum's are drinking?" – He said after he entered that living room, and putted his leather bag on the sofa.  
Lucius, who already drunk whole bottle of wine, throw it on Percy, and said:  
-"Go to your mother." – 'This is enough. I can't stand it anymore.'  
One bottle of 14% gave him just a little buzz. As an experienced drinker, Lucius would never get hammered enough to can't stop combing his hair after a single beer (like your author did...).  
Percy, who was so surprised with what his "father" did, numbly got upstairs. Mr Malfoy drank one more bottle of wine, and fell asleep, on the ground.  
  
-"Wake up Lucius! LUCIUS! Lucius, for God's sake, I can't yell, your wife will hear me… LUCIUS! You will be late for your work… Lucius I can't stay here whole morning waking you up... I will be late for my job, you will, too… – This was enough for Victoria, when she slapped sleeping Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley, who usually shouldn't be on her job earlier then nine o'clock, opened his sleepy eyes, and saw that clock was showing it was six thirty. Victoria, fully dresses, was leaning on his bad and waking him up. He somehow got up, and probably because he was so sleepy, but he would never let this happen, let Victoria give him a wet kiss on the lips, and then she very carefully got out of the room, and went outside the Mansion and apparated.  
Lucius was so drunk that he didn't get up that morning. No one dared to touch sleeping "Mr Weasley". Especially after last night when he performed Cruciatus Curse over Mrs Weasley, or what other thought, hit her. He just lay on the floor for whole day. He didn't even go to his job due to the headache. That's why he preferred vodka. He felt fucked up next day, but at least not like after spritzer (a drink where you mix 1/2 carbonated mineral water and other half white wine. It tastes cool. You can also make variations on dozes). Mrs Weasley, who spent the whole day in her bad, surrounded by Harry and Weasley, who were bringing her food and drink, told one of Arthur's friends that he is sick, and that he can't come to his job that day. She was too ashamed to say in her letter that he is drunk and what is worse, that he used Cruciatus Curse on her, which was one of three curses which use on human being can get you to Azkeban.   
  
Mr Weasley found it too hard to be Lucius. Lucius had at least twenty meeting that day. But he was relieved when his personal secretary told him that tomorrow would be little easier to survive. On his great happiness he didn't see Victoria whole day. In his opinion, she was attractive and pretty, very pretty, but too much Lucius' type woman for him. He felt sorry for Narcissa. He loved her once. He suddenly got a marvellous idea. He knew Narcissa always loved French Opera, but he never had enough money to buy even a cheapest ticket. That would include wasting Locus's money, but it would really make Narcissa happy. At that moment, someone else entered his office. It was Percy Weasley, his own son. He looked little sulky.   
-"Good day Mr Malfoy," - he said very politely – "I came here to give you this, and Ms Berger sent me to you to tell me what will my next project be."   
Arthur looked around the papers and they were about cauldrons. After Mr Crouch abandoned the position, no one took thickness of cauldrons as a matter. He suddenly had a though.  
-"Weasley" – he didn't really like to call him that way, but Lucius always called all Weasleys by their last name; – "could I do anything about this?  
-Well Sir, you are the one that has the power for the law about cauldrons to be brought on the scene. It is just your decision: do you think that law about that is important." – Said Percy in voice filled with hope.  
-"What do I have to do?" – asked Mr Weasley. He didn't really think that cauldron thickness was that important thing, but it would make Percy, his son, extremely blithe.   
-"Just go to Abraham Williams and give him this, and he'll make it a law."  
-"Well, that is what I shall do."  
-"Really, Sir? I just can't tell you how…" - Percy felt down on his knees. At the same time, of course without knocking, Victoria came in and gave "Lucius" stare: "What the hell is he doing?"  
-"Hello Victoria" – "Lucius" said.  
-"Oh, hello Ms Berger." – Said Percy and quickly standing up.  
-"I am here to see what is happening between you two. Weasley, have you done report about foreign Dragons?" – Snapped Victoria on Percy.  
-"Of course I did."  
-"Then where it is?"  
-"At my home."  
-"Why is it there?" – She asked.  
-"Well I forgot to get it, you know…"  
-"You know what young Weasley, Victoria and me will come tonight to your house; she can get the report and I really have to talk to your father." – Percy's cheeks went scarlet.   
-"Well I'll tell him. Good day to you, Mr Malfoy. Goodbye Ms Berger." – He said, and exited the room.  
-"What's up with you? I am not going to their shack?" – Victoria started in voice filled with panic. Arthur finally realised that Lucius wasn't really soft on her, and said:  
-"You'll do what I said; I am the one who got you your job. And by the way, we will have to be there by seven o'clock."  
-"Yes, I will be there," - she just opened the door to go out.  
-"One more thing" – she closed the door and walked back to him so she could sit on his desk – "get me three, no, actually two tickets for the Grande Theatre, for nine o'clock. Just tonight, they are playing French opera, Salieri's "Tarare"."  
-"What's up with you Lucius, you know that I like German opera, not French, and I don't really like Salieri…"  
-"I am not taking you, honey. I am taking Narcissa out. Go and tell her that. Get me a private parlour, and tell her to be ready at eight thirty. I shall just come only to pick her up. And not to be so exasperated at me cause we sleep in separate rooms. After, in month or something like that, we can go and watch Händel's German opera, darling."  
-"Händel did not write German operas" – she said. In what he could see, she was outraged by what he had just asked her to do for him. – "And why don't you ask your personal secretary to do that for you?"  
-"Händel was a German and I want you to do that for me."  
-Händel was born in Halle, Germany, and lived in here in England and wrote Italian operas with French overtures…"  
-Good for him, but it's really confusing. Now please, I have a work to do, so please…" - well never got to finish his thread cause she stormed out of the office, slamming the door and a picture fell down from the wall and shattered in thousand tiny pieces. Mr Weasley made a smile on his now pale and pointed face.  
  
When seven o'clock came, Mrs Weasley, along with Victoria, who gave him tickets, and informed his wife about opera, apparated into the Burrow. Victoria sent him a disgusted look. She was so cold with him, which was goal for Mr Weasley. Just now to get her away from me, and then I can sleep normally. 'Well, I will ruin their relationship, but who cares.'  
They knocked on the door and Percy Weasley opened it. He was so red in his face that Arthur knew something was wrong. When they came into living room, he knew why. Lucius Malfoy was lying on the floor, with wine glass in his hand and one wine bottle beside him, the other one smashed. Percy was saying sorry all the time, while Victoria was giving a wide smirk, thinking how she will gossip Weasleys tomorrow. When they sat down, on the other couch opposite of the one beside who was drunk, Mr Malfoy was laying, Victoria whispered him:  
-"Look at their house. And he is lying on the floor" - she didn't have any slightest idea that he, who was lying on the floor drunk, was her dear lover, Lucius. Percy asked for tea or coffee, and while he was making tea to "Mr Malfoy" and coffee for Ms Berger, Mr Weasley thought: 'Lucius you will pay me for this. You drank all wine that was so expensive. I never-ever drink. I hope I see my dear wife, and my children. I'm really sick of this bitch. She is really type for Lucius. And she's a Death Eater."  
-"Lucius, how come you wanted tea?" – on her words, real Lucius, the one on the floor was woken up.  
-"Pardon me?" – said Mr Weasley, looking at Mr Malfoy, who slowly was rising up.  
-"Well you always drank just coffee."   
-"Well…"  
-"Oh that's you. You … you ... you shall pay me when I get my hands on you" – Mr Malfoy finally raised and sat on the sofa. He looked at Arthur, then at Victoria, who looked at him at disgust.  
-"So, Mr Weasley, do you always get drunk or was it just because of some very special reason?" – Victoria first asked.  
-"Well, if you were last night here with me, I would really have some special reason, wouldn't I? But it was just realising that YOUR life wasn't what you really have expected."  
-"Well what ever you say?" – she said, and gave Mr Malfoy a good look.  
-"So where are your children and wife? And I was told that Harry Potter is staying at yours?" – asked Mr Weasley. Victoria gave him piercing look that was saying 'Is it your business to watch other kids and OTHER MEN'S WIVES?'  
-"Upstairs. That woman's sick."  
-"Is she okay?" – he asked quickly. Victoria again pierced him with her stare 'How dare you ask that question. She isn't pretty at all. I saw her once. She is fat and ugly."   
-"Victoria, go and help Percy Weasley serve the coffee and tea for me." – Said Mr Weasley. He realised that she would do everything what Lucius order her. That would probably make her even madder. She got out of the room, with no look back.  
-"And one coffee for me, please Vicky" – yelled Lucius after her. After hearing 'Vicky', she returned to face Lucius.  
-"How did you call me?"  
-"Vicky." – He sneered.  
-"Well, I hate being called that way."  
-"Okay Vicky," - Mr Weasley sneered, too. He was surprised how hard that was. Even with Lucius' face, which was probably used for sneering so much, he had problems doing it the way Lucius did. And he was so surprised, too, that Lucius didn't have any problems in doing his favourite expression on Arthur's face.   
-"What did you say, Lucius?" – She said in tone as tough she was in mood to draw her wand, and kill him. But she just turned around and staggered out the room, into the kitchen.  
-"So you met Victoria, pretty demoiselle isn't she. Why did you make her so angry?" – Asked Lucius.  
-"Lucius how could you? She can be your daughter? Anyways, I'm taking your wife tonight to opera, so I asked Victoria to fetch me some tickets for that."   
-"You what?"  
-"And don't forget, I promised Victoria you would take her on Händel, in a month or so."  
-"First, I hate Händel, and second, you will be taking her, cause I don't really know the way out of this labyrinth."  
-"Don't worry, I went to the Potion Room today, and I got all ingredients that made me you and you me. So I just invented a new potion. And I'll need about a month to make that potion again, and return us to our real form.  
-Fine. So why, when we had a fight, it took just few minutes, and now you are asking for a month."  
-"Because it is made out of other potions that need time to be made" – Arthur answered.  
-"Did you have sex with Victoria yet?"  
-"Well she made to, I would never. It wasn't my fault. For pity's sake, she could be my daughter, and yours too."  
-"She didn't mind it at all. And when she married Christopher von Karajan, she didn't care that she was nineteen and he was forty-six."   
-"Enough about her. Where are my kids, and my wife?"  
-"Upstairs, crying for their Mummy." – Sneered Mr Malfoy again.   
-"What!-are-they-doing?   
-Well, your "pretty" wife slapped me, so I had to slap her back." – His face gave an evil grin, which looked strange on Arthur Weasley.  
-"You, you…" - he wanted to finish, but stood up. Then he remembered he was of Lucius Malfoy's body image, and that his wife would make him go out of the room.  
-"Will I pay you for this?" – Sneered Mr Malfoy. – "Well I think not. Try not to waste my money anymore. And that French opera, how much did it cost?"  
-"Well, as I said I sent Victoria to buy the tickets for me. And as far as I can see, you let her have access to your personal account, I wouldn't bet she'd waste her money on you and your wife."  
Mr Malfoy scrawled. At the same time Percy entered carrying tray with tea and sugar. Victoria, who was carrying coffee, closely followed him. They both putted it down on the small impassive table, and Victoria sat beside Mr Malfoy, passing him coffee, while he respectfully said thanks, but all the time staring at her. Percy passed Mr Weasley tea. They drunk it in silence, while Mr Weasley was all the time turned to Victoria, and when Percy said he wants to get her report about foreign dragons, Mr Malfoy banned him to do that. He said he will do it for him, and asked Victoria to come with him. She was obviously very angry on "Lucius" and at the same time the real Lucius, here Mr Weasley couldn't make mistake, had real charm for woman.   
While Victoria and Mr Malfoy was climbing the cranky narrow staircase (he let Victoria go first, so he could stare at her ass all the time as they climbed), Mr Weasley looked on his watch, and realised if he don't hurry up he shan't have time to get dressed. He politely said goodbye to Percy and apparated back to the manor. There, he quickly changed into black robes, with hem in colour of pale grey, and got downstairs where Narcissa was waiting. She looked stunningly pretty. She wore velvet robes in colour of watery blue.   
They got into the limo and were escorted to the Diagon Alley, and into Grande Theatre. Mr Weasley never went there, before. All the important people from the Ministry were there. He saw Abraham Williams, the same person that he brought the law about cauldrons, the Minister Fudge with his wife Andromeda Fudge. They were accompanied by Austrian Minister of Magic – Otto von Gluck. Professor Severus Snape was along there with Professor Minerva McGonagall. And finally, while they were in the queue, waiting to climb the stairs to their personal parlour, a hand clapped on his shoulder and he turned around – it was Macnair.  
-"Hello Lucius, old friend. How are you?" – he asked. Beside him stood a short woman with unnatural red hair.  
-"Fine. And how are you and your lovely wife?" – he replied.  
-"Well, we are very fine, too. It's really a surprise to see you here. Don't you hate French opera, Lucius?"  
-"I do hate it, I can't lie to you. But my dear wife, Narcissa, loves it, so I am here because of her." – Narcissa smiled in pleasant way, showing everybody around her how happy she was. But Macnair looked shocked. 'Why would Lucius Malfoy sacrifice an evening to take his wife on French opera, which he hates so much?" That thought stuck Macnair.  
-"Well if don't hurry up to get to our parlour, we will be late" – Macnair's wife said, and they exchanged goodbye's and went in different directions.   
The parlour had very good view. They could see entire stage and orchestra of goblins in the pit, in front. Even Arthur, who never knew anything about classical music (Weasleys loved country and folk) knew this evening would be fascinating. He looked at program, and saw that main character – Tarare, was sang by tenor Alphonso Bouvier.   
When conductor came out and bowed, and gave goblins sign, they started with the overture. Arthur really liked it. And Narcissa seemed happy, like Lucius never even had taken her on something like that. During the intermission they decided that they would like to stay in the parlour instead of going into the crowd, and talking about impressions about the opera. They ordered champagne, which was brought by an elf, that was wearing miniature tuxedo.   
  
Victoria was so mad that "Lucius" left her alone at Weasleys that she decided that she must talk to him. Lucius Malfoy, the real one, had a dinner, eggs, and coffee, and fall into sleep on the couch. Mrs Weasley stayed in her bed all day. Weasley kids and Harry was very suspicious about Mr "Weasley's" strange behaving, but were so tired that didn't discuss that matter before going to bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Deine große macht mich klein  
Du darftst mein Bestrafer sein  
Du darfst mein Bestrafer sein'  
  
'You are big, make me small  
You can be my punisher  
You can be my punisher'  
  
Rammstein (DIE BESTE), Bestrafe mich  
  
Punish me, punish me... 


	3. voca me cum benedictus

'And if your friends don't come back to you  
And you know this is madness  
Lilac mess in your prom dress'  
  
Tori Amos (From the Choirgirl Hotel), Liquid Diamonds  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
During the intermission, Arthur and Narcissa talked.  
-"So I thought you don't like French opera" – she said in her mild voice and took gulp of champagne.   
-"Well I don't, but I love you" – said Mr Weasley, biting his tongue. He dared to say something like that to another woman. He regretted, but not that much, like if would say the same words to Victoria. He really loved Narcissa once, but it was just once, and she has chosen that slimy git Lucius. Arthur realised that Lucius wasn't very warm and kind with her.  
-"Oh you love me? You never said that before to me." – Mr Weasley was stuck now. 'Never telling your wife you love her. What the heck have you married her for?' – "I love you too, Lucius." – She said and kissed him. He didn't give any resistance.   
After the opera, they went straight home. Lucius followed Narcissa to her bedroom, and on the door she kissed and hugged him.  
-"This was beautiful a night, Lucius."  
-"I know."  
-"When are you going to take me next time to an opera? I love operas. I don't really mind if we watch your favourite one, "Don Giovanni" (Note From me, the Author: Don Giovanni is an opera about sex maniac that kills women with which he had sex. No offence on anyone, but it is kind of opera for Lucius Malfoy).  
-"Certainly. So do you want to?"  
-"You mean sex?"  
-"Well yes…" - Arthur hoped for her to say yes. He really felt sorry for the way Lucius treated her.  
-"Yes… but?"  
-"But what?" – Asked Arthur anxiously.  
-"Lucius, there's just too much between us. I bet tomorrow you won't be nearly as kind as tonight."  
'Well better that then to cheat on my wife again. And that Lucius, why did he slap Molly? He'll pay me. I swear I'll make somehow everyone know what is happening between him and that Victoria Berger.' He entered his bedroom, when he saw papers that made him remember he forgot to do something important. He hurried down to his study. He just started to look for one book on the shelf that would be useful, when:  
-"No need to search for that book. It's not there. It's in my hands." – Said in irritating voice. He turned around. Victoria was sitting in handsome wooden chair, with her legs crossed.  
-"What are you doing here? And give me that book." – He said, feeling that he is loosing his nerves.  
-"No need to give that book to you. I finished that what was due tomorrow. The same thing you were supposed to be doing this evening. Well I did it for you."  
Arthur took papers she gave to him, and looked at them. All what she did was perfect, totally perfect. No mistake was made.  
-"Well thanks, I really don't know how…" - he said in very awkward and embarrassed kind of voice.   
-"Just shut up." – She said slowly. – "I know you are tired and want to go to bed, but please, have fifteen minutes for me. Please."  
-"Well okay" – he said and sat on the other chair, beside which she was sitting. He couldn't say no, especially after what she had just done for him.  
-"Lucius…" - Victoria started, putting her hand on hand of Arthur Weasley – "you are strange. I mean you are behaving very weird. I don't really know what got into your head, but… if a doctor would tell me that something isn't right with you I would believe him immediately." – She looked away.  
-"Victoria, why… I mean what do you see in Lucius Malfoy?" – He quickly corrected himself. – "What do you see in me?"  
-"Well you are so attractive, you have charm, other women want you, that's very important for me. I want to be with guy, so when women see him feel jealous on me…." –she started very slowly. - "You are rich… Pureblood, which I know is very important for both of us… you are in league with Voldemort… the thing just two of us know, and you forbid me to ever talk about that…"   
-"Victoria" – he cut her. – "Have you ever minded that I am so much older than you are? I mean, I can be your father. And I am sure you know I have a wife… and a son."  
-"Well Lucius, you never minded that. Anyways it's getting late. I need time to apparate. See you tomorrow."   
-"Victoria, if I'd asked you to have sex with me, would you agree?"  
-"Well yes, but now, this very moment I wouldn't."  
-"Why?"  
-"Because I can feel that you don't want to have it with me." – She said, gave him a devilish smile, and got out of the room.   
'Women.' He made his way up to his bad, and fell asleep.   
  
When Lucius Malfoy arrived to "his" work, he felt miserable. He had to spend all day with Muggles. He hated them. An invisible force stopped him three times that day to draw his wand and kill a Muggle. He ate in the restaurant, so he doesn't have to eat sausages. He came home late, so nobody was awake. He spent night, sleeping on the couch in the living room.   
Tomorrow, he contacted Ministry to take four weeks off. He sent an owl, and then looked around small living room. Then he spotted thing he didn't before – it was a virginal harpsichord. He took closer look, and saw that it was old, but in very good state. 'Probably no one ever played it, because didn't know how' he thought. He putted his ten fingers on four-scaled instrument, and started playing Bach's Goldberg Variations. Virgin was a small instrument, so it didn't produce loud noise to wake up Weasleys and Harry, who were still sleeping.   
After first variation, he felt it was hard for him to play with Arthur's short hands. Real Lucius had very delicate hands, and long finders, which helped him play.  
The house was small, so harpsichord/piano sounds of virgin was easy to travel. When Lucius finished first seven variations, he turned around, and found that Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Molly, and Percy are staring at him in disbelief.   
-"Dad… I mean father" – Fred started first – "how come…"  
-"I never heard you playing before" – finished George.  
-"Yeah you never ever played that piano" – added Ron.  
-"First, you tall idiot, this isn't a piano, this is virginal harpsichord. And like I don't have right to play it in my own house. Now I am hungry. I will have to go to the Ministry to get few things done, for those four free weeks I am, taking." – He said and made his way towards the kitchen, leaving Weasleys and Harry on the threshold of the living room.   
While they were having toast for breakfast, no one said a word. Mr Malfoy left without a goodbye.   
Arthur Weasley was going through some papers, when secretary came in, and told him that Mr Weasley asked him for this. Arthur just started sorting those papers in right order, when Mr Malfoy entered his own office. Arthur couldn't help not missing that Lucius was wearing Arthur's best robes.  
-"Why are you wearing my best robes?" – Was first thing Lucius heard when he entered his own office.   
-"Oh please. These ones are worst robes you can find in my closet. Aren't you happy to see me, or better to see yourself?"  
-"No. What about you?"  
-"Well even when you got my body, I can't mistake, you are still handsome. But not as much as I am, of course."  
-"So you want four weeks free, you don't want to work?"  
-"The job you do, Arthur? No, it's disgusting."   
-"Well I will give it that, you just need someone to sign you this, someone else that isn't me. Lemme see… who's the person you have warmest relationship with? ("She is far away, you bastard" - Lucius snapped.) Oh how silly I have been. You would like to see her, wouldn't you? Victoria will be very pleased to sign you this?"  
-"What? Victoria hates you, I mean she hates me, I mean she hates the person whose skin I'm wearing, and who is now in my office."   
-"Well too bad, Malfoy, oh sorry, too bad Weasley." – He sneered. He finally learnt how to do Lucius Malfoy's favourite expression. – "But I don't have that much time to change my decision. Now, I'm very sorry, but I don't have more time for you. Von voyage."  
Mr Malfoy slammed the door behind him.   
  
He almost entered Victoria's office as he usually did, without knocking. But that way was allowed only if he was Lucius Malfoy, or perhaps if he had Lucius Malfoy's look (that would work with her). He knocked, and when he heard voice to come in from inside, he entered.  
-"Hello Miss Berger." – He said sitting in one of the chairs.  
-"Mr Weasley, how nice to see you again. This time I hope you are sober."   
Her office was big one, not big as Mr Malfoy's was.   
-"You don't have to tell me anything. Mr Malfoy told me why are you here for." – She continued.  
-"So are you going to sign me that?" – Mr Malfoy said, looking all the time at her legs, as she crossed them.   
-"Maybe, if you look perhaps at this paper." – She said shortly.   
He looked in the paper she passed him, and it was the same paper that she was supposed to sign.  
-"Now, tell me at least one good reason why I should sign this?"  
-"Well for welfare of poor man with seven kids to fed, Harry Potter, and his wife."  
-"Harry Potter? die Wunderkid?" – she laughed. - "Well, are you going to be paid during the absence?"  
-"Yes, I will."  
-"Well than I shall sign it." – She took it from his hands and signed it.   
  
-"So what do you think happened to Malfoy?" – asked Macnair.  
-"I have no clue" – answered Victoria who was sitting in his lap – "he is strange. You know that today he asked me to sign that Arthur Wesley can be absent from his work, and plus get paid. He would never do that for me. I thought he would never do that for Arthur, but I'm mistaken."   
-"That is strange indeed," - said Macnair, and put his hand around her and unbuttoned third button on her blouse.  
-"Oh, please stop it, we both know that your wife can come any moment into your study, and see me sitting in your lap."  
-"So what if she does?"  
-"Well you would be in trouble. Now, you said you saw him and that Narcissa when you went to that French opera. Did he act strange?"  
-"He said he came there because Narcissa liked French opera." – Macnair said and kissed her on her neck.  
-"Quit that." – He stopped. – "Now what did they do during the intermission?"  
-"Well I haven't seen him."  
-"How come you haven't seen him?"  
-"Well you know that you don't have to go out of the dome or parlour, if you don't want to."  
-"Yeah of course I know that. But I remember going with Lucius; he wanted to go out. Staying in isn't like him. You know, he always wants to show off."  
-"Victoria my dear, everybody wants to show off. Not just you and Lucius."  
-"And you know what else is strange. He doesn't have the Dark Mark on his arm anymore."  
-"Did Master made it invisible for him?"  
-"Well that's what I thought, and when I told him that, he said I am right."  
-"Well why are we so upset with Lucius? We still have each other" – he said, and started kissing her.  
  
Well there were reasons to be upset for Lucius, cause Lucius now wasn't where Lucius was supposed to be – in the middle of the meeting. He was at Weasley house, playing the virginal harpsichord.  
-"Damn it" – he was cursing virgin for tenth time. – "Why do you have just four scales?"   
He really had problems with it. First he tried to play Prelude, but he couldn't cause it needed full range – ninety-seven keys grand concert piano. Then he tried Beethoven's "Pathétique" sonata, but he couldn't.   
During his little concertos, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were listening to him. And all of them had to be quiet all the time so they wouldn't crash Mr "Weasley's" concentration.   
  
Draco also felt something is wrong with his father. Usually when he starts complaining to him about Harry Potter, his father would just scrawl, and tells him how one day the Dark Lord will finally kill Harry one sunny day when birds will be singing a requiem for Harry Potter. But now, every time Draco says something bad about Harry Potter, his "father" tells him that it isn't nice to talk about people that way. Especially about Harry Potter.  
Mr Weasley was sitting in the living room, drinking tea.   
-"Hello Father." – Draco came from upstairs, and sat opposite of Mr Weasley.  
-"Oh, hello Draco." – Mr Weasley said. He didn't like Draco at all. He was thinking how could anyone rise a monster like Draco. Well of course he always found the right answer – Lucius Malfoy, who was monster himself.  
-"How come you are drinking tea?" – He asked.  
-"What are trying to ask me? You want to tell me that I can't drink tea?"  
-"No, not that" – he said quickly – "but you usually drink coffee or wine. Even whisky, sometimes."  
-"Whisky? I don't like whisky. It makes me sick."  
-"That's what are you saying now. But how then you get drunk, and sleep for next two days."  
-"Well I don't get drunk very often." – Said Mr Weasley – "maybe once every year?" – Mr Weasley guessed.  
-"Or every months."  
Mr Weasley drunk his tea, and asked Draco to join him for walk in the garden. Even if this was really unusual thing for Draco to be offered by Lucius, he went with him. They were both swathed in cloaks, because it was December.  
-"So Father, when do you want party to be held?"  
-"What party?"  
-Father, you know, the Christmas party. Every year one of families makes party, this year is Malfoy's turn.   
-Well I don't know. Do you want to decide?  
-OK let it be 27th.   
-Fine. Do you want to make arrangements, or you want to invite people?  
-Well it's mother's job to invite everyone. And you never ever asked me to be in charge of decorations. That's always the thing you do, and never let anyone else help you. And I always stay bored.  
-Well Draco, I mean son this year it will be different, you will be in charge. I will just have to check is everything right.   
-Father, you are greatest… I love you – Draco said, and hugged Mr Weasley.  
While Narcissa invited about four hundred people to their party, Draco did an excellent job in decorating. The big circular room was covered in the gold, and windows were crystal clean. There were twelve Christmas trees, and all of them decorated in the same way – silver, red, and, purple. Mr Weasley (cause Draco wasn't allowed to use the magic) charmed glass ceiling, so when certain hour comes, confetti will start falling down. Even the LWFO – London Wizarding Philharmonic Orchestra, with choir was coming to perform Bach's Christmas Oratorio and Brahms's German Requiem (Requiem for Christmas, the day when our God, Jesus Christ was born. I am so morbid!), so they had to conjure a stage.  
Mr Weasley felt sorry for his family. First he knew how bad Lucius can turn out and he knew that they were probably having really hard time with him, which was unfortunately very true. Second, he was swimming here in money, while they didn't have enough money to buy ingredients to make a descent lunch. He decided to invite them, too. That would include Lucius Malfoy, too. But this was still his house. Arthur sat down and wrote an invitation for all nine Weasleys (with Mr Malfoy, of course), Harry, and Hermione, to come over for Christmas party.   
  
Mr Malfoy spent whole day playing the virginal harpsichord. He and Molly didn't communicate at all after that night when he put Cruciatus Curse on her. Even Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, and Percy talked to him just when they had to. During one morning, the post arrived. Percy got the it. When he entered the kitchen, where everybody else were breakfasting, he sat down on a chair. Before he knew, Mr Malfoy confiscated the post from him, and started going through.  
-"Bills, bills, bills…" - he went through the bills, throwing them on Molly, who sat right beside him. She didn't say anything, just grunted. –"All for you. It's not my business. Now what is this: tax, some Penelope Clearwater is writing you Percivel" – he said and threw the letter on Percy, who blushed. During previous weeks that Lucius was spending with Weasleys, he decided that Percy sounds like a sissy, and now he calls him Percivel. – "Some Her – mion , I mean Her – may – own, or what ever it is, for Potter, and one another letter from that Herm girl for you tall-boy." – He passed Harry and Ron both their letters.  
-"Father, it's Hermione" – said finally Ron - the tall-boy.  
-"Are you here to correct me how to pronounce a Mudblood's name?" – He said shortly, and fixed his cold brown eyes on Ron. Even if he was Arthur, he still kept his cold look.  
-"No. I am sorry father."   
-"And what do we have here, some Lee Jordan…"  
-"That's ours Da..." – started George, but Fred corrected him quickly.  
-"Father."  
-"And some Devon Rogers…"  
-"That's Mum's" – said George.  
-"And this one?" – he recognised seal. It was sanguine-coloured wax, with snake in shape of big M.  
He opened, and read it aloud, so everyone can hear it:  
  
'Dear Mr Weasley,  
  
'We are honoured to inform you, that you, and your family, along with Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter, are invited at Malfoy Manor, for Christmas Party. It's been held on December 27th, and starts at seven o'clock. Please arrive on time."  
  
  
'Thank you.  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
'Lucius Malfoy'  
  
'This in nothing like my signature' thought Mr Malfoy, while all five Weasleys, Molly, and Harry stared open mouthed at him.  
-"What? Never been invited to a party?" – Sneered Lucius.  
-"We were, but Malfoys…" - started Ron.  
-"Tall-boy, just shut your big mouth, and finish the breakfast." – Lucius retorted.   
  
-"What do you think, is it real?" – Ron asked Harry, who was laying on sleeping bag beside Ron's bed.  
-"I don't know. Why would Malfoys call me to their party? They hate me. And they think very rude stuff about Hermione."   
-"I just sent Hermione an owl about the party. Malfoys hate Weasleys, too. Why did they invite us?"  
-"Well, you are still the Purebloods, and your Dad is important person in Ministry."   
-"Speaking of my Dad, what got into him, lately?"   
-"Ron" – said Harry sitting on Ron's bad, beside him, - "you know that I shouldn't really say anything bad about your Dad, but I think that something is wrong with him."  
-"Harry, you have full right to say that" – said Ron standing up from his bad, and walking over to the window.  
-"I mean he plays that virginal harpsichord whole day, and he is rude to everyone."  
-"Well I hope it will pass."  
-"TALL-BOY, POTTER, DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!" –the voice came from downstairs. Harry, and Ron run downstairs.  
Mr Malfoy was there waiting for them.  
He motioned them to sit down, while he sat at the virginal harpsichord, and started playing Mozart's K.545, first movement. He started talking at the same time.  
-"You tall-boy, does other children have descent robes?"  
-"You mean my brothers and a sister?" – said Ron in voice of anger mixed with surprise, why father for his children says other children.  
-"Potter, you have normal robes, don't you?"  
-"Yes, Mr Weasley."  
-"Tall-boy, you have girly maroon robes with laces?"  
-"Yes" – said Ron in voice of embarrassment.  
-"Well boy we are going now to Diagon Alley to buy you new robes. Potter do want to come with us?"  
-"Sure" – said Harry.  
-"Go tell that woman that she doesn't have to make her awful lunch for us, we'll eat in the restaurant."   
-"Yes" - said Harry, and went outside to find Mrs Weasley.  
-"Father can I ask you something?" – Ron finally got some courage to ask his "father" this.  
-"You already asked, but go, I'm listening."  
-"Well are you in good mood now?"  
-"Of course I am. When I play Mozart, I'm in good mood, when I play Beethoven it's bad mood."   
-"How can I know what is what?"  
-"Well learn" – snapped Lucius, and banged first accord of "Pathétique" sonata on the virginal harpsichord. – "That was Beethoven. I'm sorry, but I shan't tell you every time who is who. You'll just have to learn to recognise their styles."  
  
Mr Weasley was pacing in the dark of his study. He could see sun behind closed sky-grey blinders. He missed his family so much. And his wife, that was always there to help him; Percy, with his reports and rapport; Fred and George, with their jokes; Ron, with his... well... with himself; and Ginny, with her tenderness. He looked at one of the tables. A pile of about hundreds of boxes, in almost every colour were there. The red one, with silver frame, and a young man with gentle face and big white wig, and city in background called "Wien", attached his attention. He opened that box. It was empty, for a silk ribbon only. Then silver letters on the ribbon formed words "W. A. Mozart (1756-1791)", and the box started playing "Eine Kleine Nactmusik". Mr Weasley knew what this was. This was a music box. But they weren't just Muggle object. These ones were enchanted by the composer and they played all their works. Of course all the composers were wizards, but they were just living Muggle life. Boxes always played different music. When someone dies, it plays Requiem (Requiem aeternam dona eis domine; et lux perpetua, luceat; luceat eis; Te decet hymnus Dios in Zion) when someone is happy, it plays something slow, so it can calm person down; when someone is sad, it plays something happy. Mr Weasley was sad, so Mozart's box played very cheerful melodies.  
-"Lucius, you amaze me."  
'Not her again.' Victoria came closer, and closed the box. Then she took the white one, with red border, and man with black hair on it. She opened it, and it labelled F. Chopin. It started playing "Funeral March".  
-"Guess who was it?"  
-"Victoria, this is not a funeral."  
-"Well, I just buried a parson. Guess who was it?"  
-"I don't know and I don't care."  
-"Fine then, but when you read it in the newspaper don't blame me you didn't want me to tell you. Goodbye Lucius."  
She stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Arthur didn't realise at all that she killed someone, and she came to tell him who is it. When she was gone, he closed Chopin's box, and opened Mozart's again. But this time it didn't play the same cheerful music Arthur seemed to like, but it played Confutatis (confutatis; maledictis; flamis agibus adictis; Voca me; voca me cum benedictus), from Mozart's Requiem. He closed the box with loug band and shouted:  
-"Draco, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley to buy robes?"  
-"Yes, Father."  
  
Mr Malfoy, Harry, and Ron arrived to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. He usually apparated there with Draco, but now he had two boys with him, and it would take ages until they got there. Either way, it wasn't safe.  
Mr Malfoy was little nicer. He bought them two ice creams, even if it was winter. Lucius reminded himself happy days, when Draco was small. Once he had taken him to the Diagon Alley during the winter, and Draco wanted so much an ice cream. Lucius bought him, but Draco had to promise he wont tell his mother. They looked all around, until they got to the Knockturn Alley. Mr Malfoy still had lots of money left over from being a Malfoy. He sacrificed some of it to buy that boy robes for his own money. 'Now, Jesus, who were you calling selfish' Lucius muttered to himself remembering the principles of the Christianity he abandoned that his grandmother taught him.   
He thought that he shouldn't be so mean with Mrs Weasley. Beside Ron's robes, Lucius' main reason for coming was to buy few stuff under Arthur Weasley's look. It would be shame that Lucius Malfoy is buying that kind of Dark Arts items.   
-"On no, we are gong here."  
-"But dad, I mean father, this in Knockturn Alley. This is specialised for Dark Arts" – started Ron.  
-"You listen to me: I am buying you a new robes, you are going where I say" – said Mr Malfoy, with very angry voice. Ron just gulped.   
They passed lots of Dark Arts shops. Harry remembered "Borgin and Burkes". As they passed, Harry saw no one else then Walden Macnair inside.  
-"Harry, do you remember when you saw Mr Malfoy, with that git Draco, in this shop" - , said Ron, pointing his finger at 'Borgin and Burkes". Mr Malfoy, who went in front them, immediately turned around, and stopped.   
-"When did you see me….I mean when did you saw him there." – Asked Mr Malfoy in very curious voice.  
Harry told Lucius everything.  
-"… and then in the bookstore."  
-"I know what happened in bookstore. I was there." –Said Mr Malfoy – "And I cut his lip" – muttered Lucius to himself, but Ron heard him.  
-"Dad, I men father, didn't you give him black eye, and he cut your lip."  
-"Whatever." – Retorted Lucius. And they set of. They went to a small apothecary, but old witch there told Mr Malfoy that they ran out of unicorn blood last month, when a blond, tall man with grey eyes bought all. She was referring to Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius, Harry, and Ron knew that. They finally found it in apothecary on the end of the street.   
Arthur and Draco were watching racing brooms. If there was real Lucius Malfoy with Draco, Draco would spent all time talking about how Harry Potter is Dumbledore's pet, and how Dumbledore, just because Harry's parents, does all that to Harry. But he was supposed to be silent with Mr Weasley.  
Draco and Arthur were here in Diagon Alley because the same thing Lucius, Harry, and Ron were – to buy Draco new robes. When Draco entered the "Madam Milkins Robe Shop", Draco have chosen black robes with high collar, and cardinal red hem. When he got into the back he was very surprised:  
-"You?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ego sum liberalissimi 


	4. J'adore, j'adore, j'adove ta femme; elle...

"J'adore, j'adore, j'adore toi femme  
Elle est très belle  
Et j'adore, j'adore tu  
Nous sera notre soeur ouvrir  
  
Madre, madre  
  
Nous avons heureux"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-"Yes, it is me, Malfoy. Do you have something against that?" – Said Ron.  
-"Tell me Weasley, what store did you have to rob to get money for new robes?"  
-"None. We aren't that poor Malfoy," - snarled Ron.  
-"I wouldn't bet. So why are you buying new robes? You are buying one that are new, so your whole family can wear them?"  
-"No Malfoy, it's for your Christmas Party. We, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione are invited, too."  
-"No way, Weasley. My mother is allergic to all the dirt that comes with Weasleys and my father would never invite you."  
-"That's what YOU think Malfoy. But on the invitation you can clearly see your father's signature."   
Malfoy didn't talk for rest of the time they spent standing on the stools, and being pinned by two witches. Finally, when their fathers came commotion begun. Mr Malfoy and Harry came in first, and they were paying Ron's robes. Then Arthur came in.   
-"So who do we have here," - Mr Lucius Malfoy shook his hand with Mr Arthur Weasley. Draco, Harry, and Ron were positively confused. Usually, Lucius would tease Mr Weasley, who would flush. But now "Malfoy" didn't say anything, while "Weasley" talked all the time.   
-"Weasley" – Arthur Weasley started – "would you like to join Draco and me for the lunch?"  
-"Of course" – Harry and Ron looked blank at the man who they thought was Arthur Weasley. And Draco couldn't stop himself asking why would his "father" asked someone like a Weasley for a lunch. Well the main point was that Lucius Malfoy wanted to see his son, and Arthur wanted to see Ron, and Harry.   
  
They settled in small restaurant in Diagon Alley with Italian food. Harry and Draco ordered lasagne; Ron had a pizza, Mr Malfoy aka. Arthur pasta, and Arthur aka. Mr Malfoy had panzerotti. They didn't talk at all. They were just eating together so they could be close to their sons. They both knew that Draco was disgusted of Arthur, and Ron thought that Lucius is a spoiled pig. After, when they were eating dessert, Mr Malfoy, the real one, took a copy of "The Daily Prophet" to read.  
-"Lucius, would you mind if I would ask to see you in private." – Asked Lucius gravely.  
-"Would you like to come over our house?" – Arthur asked. Draco gave him hateful look.  
-"Sure. Would you like Ron to be there?" – Harry and Ron, well Draco, too, weren't fathoming a word of what they were saying.   
  
When Arthur Weasley paid their lunch, of course he was now one with bigger wallet, they all travelled to Malfoy Manor with Floo Powder.  
When they arrived, Arthur ordered Draco, which was followed by stern look on Lucius' pointed face – he didn't like when his son obeys other people, to go and show Harry and Ron his room and the big library. Lucius led Arthur to his study, cause this was still his house. They closed the door. Lucius changed the look on his face, from smirking to serious and gave Arthur the newspapers.  
-"Oh my God, oh my God" – Arthur fell down on his knees – "not Bill, not him…"  
The article in the newspaper said:  
  
The Holocaust in Egypt  
Yesterday, in Cairo, supporters of You-Know-Who, which call themselves the Death Eaters, attacked Muggle part of the city for no reason, as usual. It was mass-grave for Curse Breakers of the Gringotts bank who were trying to save the Muggles of Egypt. They were chosen cause they already knew how to deal with Dark Magic, which is widely known that Death Eaters are using. Twenty-five Muggles and two wizards, that were trying to save them (Dave Houghton and Bill Weasley) were killed, and that's awful lose...   
  
There was big picture of a pyramid the Dark Mark conjured above it. Mr Weasley was kneeling in the middle of the room. 'Bill, our first descendant. How is Molly going to take this? She'll be torn apart when she hears about this. I must be there with her. If Lucius tells her that, I think it will kill her.' Thoughts were running inside his head. Mr Weasley somehow stood up, and staggered himself to the table with music boxes. He took one that he knew was enchanted by wizard named Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He opened it and it played "Lacrimosa" from Mozart's unfinished but majestic Requiem. The short and sad sounds of violins and colours of voices made Mr Weasley even more depressed.   
Lucius wasn't happy about this, but something else was bothering him. Why is he kneeling here like a sissy? He got six sons and I got just one. He lost one, now he has five left, simple math. And I… Lucius didn't even want to think how would he fell if he would lose his only son, Draco. When Arthur was so sad about losing one out of five, how would he fell if he would lose his only Draco?   
"Lacrimosa" ended then box started playing "Kyrie eleison".  
-"Tear, what comes next? Lord have mercy upon us, Christ have mercy upon us, Lord have mercy upon us" – said Mr Weasley; he didn't even know that he was saying Latin libretto of the aria that was played, in English. He never spoke Latin, and it was very hard for him to understand even if he used it every day in charms, but this thing he translated the text with no difficulties.  
-"That one refers on you" – said Mr Malfoy trying to be sarcastic, as less as he can, but he couldn't. – "dies irea, dies illa; solvet silko, un favilla; teste David cum Sybilla (Day of wrath and doom impending; David's word with Sibyl's blending).  
-"I like that one." – Said Mr Weasley.  
-"It is my song." – He answered.  
-"Day of doom and destruction; Earth is shaking and moving; Test David with you Sybilla. I prefer that translation. It may be less beautiful than yours, but it's far more accurate."   
-"Arthur," - asked Mr Malfoy – "how do you know Latin?"  
-"I don't, I just know what that words that you are saying mean. I can feel their phonetics."  
-"Listen" – started Mr Malfoy – "I have to go for a second, somewhere. Just stay here."  
After ten minutes, he came back and found Mr Weasley comforted in his chair. He putted two goblets on the table in front of Mr Weasley. Arthur didn't see it at all. He had his face in his hands.   
-"Arthur" – Lucius called and Mr Weasley raised his head. – "I brought some Polyjuice Potion. You will be yourself for next hour, while I return to my normal state, too."   
-"Fine. Thank you. I wanted to inform my family myself." – He smiled little. Lucius didn't return him a smile, but at least he didn't wear his expression full of hatred. Lucius could act so sweet and caring sometimes. His horoscope sign was Virgo. Only few special people witnessed that side of him.   
Lucius took a hair from his hair and placed it inside the goblet. The potion turned cold and pale grey. Lucius and Arthur changed just their look, not personality. They were still themselves. Even if Lucius had Arthur's look, he was still inhospitable and obnoxious.   
Arthur did the same. His potion turned in warm green. They drunk it and then became themselves again.   
First thing Mr Weasley did was grabbing Ron and Harry, and returning, by Floo Powder back to his own house. Lucius had some other business to finish. He was curious if it is right what he was suspecting. He apparated himself in front of a grand mansion. It was old and built in Romanesque style. He entered it, casually. Huge staircase was in front of him. He went right, straight to the living room. The huge double door of living room stood open. Inside, all servants were lined up, and Victoria was talking to them.  
-"I shan't tolerate this anymore. Just one more time" – but she was unable to finish, because Lucius Malfoy came to her from her back, seized her arm, and kissed her in her mouth.   
-"You are all dismissed" – Lucius muttered to the servants. They got out of the room as fast as they could, closing the door behind them. They found the scene disgusting. Lucius was already on top of Victoria, kissing her lustfully.   
-"Lucius … oh stop it … don't do that here … Lucius I have to … we can't" – Victoria was muttering, while Lucius seemed like he does not care at all for what she was saying.  
-"Shut up. When I finish with you, we will talk." – He said.  
  
No one at the Burrow could suspect that anything bad had happened to Bill Adrian Weasley. Percy had a day off, so he stayed home all day. And Fred and George used "The Daily Prophet" to clean the windows, so no one knew anything about what happened.   
When real Arthur Weasley arrived there, with Harry and Ron, everybody looked coldly at him. They were all sitting in the living room. Molly was angry on Mr "Weasley", so she didn't even want to look at him. Arthur beckoned Harry and Ron to sit down, and when they were all there and seated, Arthur started.  
-"I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want to waste any time on making some silly introduction, but my oldest son, Bill, he is dead."  
-"What?, Arthur that can't be true, it just can't" – Molly said, and he took her in her arms.  
-"But Dad, I mean Father, how did he die?" – Asked George in voice of disbelief. Arthur explained them everything that he read in the newspapers, while Molly, Ginny, and even Ron occasionally sobbed.   
  
Arthur couldn't even dream that person that killed his son, when he came face in face with her, was now being treated by real Lucius Malfoy in exciting manner.  
-"So tell me more about that thing in Egypt?"  
-"Why should I?" – Victoria answered sneering at him, and patted Lucius on his silver hair.  
-"Well you know that Master gave me some sort of kind of vacation. You know that I don't have to participate any of his things for about two months" – he said, and hugged her.   
She told him everything about how they killed, and how that Muggles were funny when they begged for mercy in foreign language. Lucius kept devilish smirk on his face, and occasionally gave few derisive laughs. He found this funny.  
-"So, as far as I can tell by your story, you are the one that killed that Weasley boy" – Lucius finally asked her.  
She just kissed him, and said nothing.   
-"Do you want to play it that way, fine with me." – He took her in his arms, and placed her down on the floor, but not very tender. It was as tough he threw her on the floor. She just gave him one more smile, and drawled:  
-"Lucius don't be so unkind. Now, what do you want to know?"  
-"Did you kill that Weasley boy?"  
-"What answer do you want to hear?"  
-"Anything you say is fine."  
-"Yes. Do you have anything against it? Did you want to kill him?"   
-"You are plain evil," - Lucius said, and buried his face onto her neck.  
-"Oh, that's right Lucius. How come you are acting normally now?"  
Lucius said nothing. He just buried his head deeper.  
-"I missed you," - he said, helped her stand up, and left with no goodbye.   
After when she was sure that he left the house of her dead husband, she moved towards grand white piano. She gestured her hand in the air, and Macnair materialised from nowhere. He was all this time here, wearing invisibility cloak.   
-"So he acted normally again. How long do you think that will last?"  
-"I don't know, and I don't care" – said Macnair in I-don't-care voice, and closed open lid of the piano. He took Victoria's hand, and said:  
-"Have you ever make love on the top of the piano?"   
When his hour expired, Arthur just walked out of the room, leaving his family and Harry there. He apparated back to the Malfoy Manor, and when he was back there, he was already back to his normal looking (well in some case normal; he was still Lucius Malfoy). Mr Weasley let Lucius spent night at his own house. When Arthur went to bed, Mr Malfoy stayed in his study. Mr Weasley didn't suspect that Victoria killed his son at all.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was just coming to the Burrow when he needed some sleep and something to eat. Mrs Weasley was in awful state. She and Ginny spent all their time inside Ginny's room, talking and sewing. Percy worked all day and night; he was in self-denial, trying outrun the problems. Fred and George weren't that cheerful anymore. They didn't find Quidditch fun anymore. Ron was sad. Harry was sad, too. He didn't know Bill that good, but still felt sorry for him. Next day they got a letter from Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
I must say I am terribly sorry for what have happened to Bill. I never knew him good, but I just remember that he was very nice. I know you don't like talking about that so I won't write anything else about him.   
That thing that Malfoys invited you, well if both of you go, I will go with you, too.   
  
Bye.  
  
Love,  
  
Your true friend, Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron answered her letter, saying nothing about Bill. They decided to go to Malfoy's for their Christmas Party.   
  
Arthur was very depressed. Which was opposite to Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa spent all her time choosing the right robes for the party. Then finally, with Victoria's help, who was her best friend, she bought a pale pink and blue one. They were made out of finest silk and were awfully expensive. Draco talked all the time about how is he going to decorate the circular room. And he also hoped that his "father" let him conduct the Christmas Oratorio, which is going to be performed by live orchestra.   
Arthur spent all his time working and he didn't have time for anyone or anything. Finally a day before the party he took a day off. He was alone in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa went to the hair-stylist and Draco went over to Crabbe's house.   
He was in his library, when Walden Macnair and Victoria Berger came to his house, to get some papers signed. He was going through the transfiguration section of the library section, when an elf came in. Even the elves noticed that Mr Malfoy changed. He did not punish them that often anymore. Indeed, he didn't punish them anymore, at all.   
-"Sir" – said a small creature, wrapped in bed cover, standing on the doorway – "Mr Macnair and Ms Berger comes to see thee. They are in your study."  
-"Thank you." – Elf was puzzled for this "thank you". – "I'm going to see them in a second. You can go now."  
-"Yes Master. Thou art very kinderly" – The ugly thing said and went outside, closing heavy wooden doors behind him.   
At the same time, in the study, Macnair was sitting in the chair, while Victoria was pacing behind his back.  
-"Sit down, now. You are making me nervous" – snapped Macnair, without turning around.   
-"If you ask me, you are always nervous" – she said and started looking over music boxes. When she found a brown one, with amber border, a fresco of a nun, writing something, and with flames coming from her small had, and behind her a picture of convent named "Bingen", she opened it. On amber ribbon, black letters formed name "Hildegard von Bingen (1098-1179)". It started playing song called "Columba axpexit". It was just a capella, sang by female voices.   
Macnair stood up, and snarled at her:  
-"Would you stop with that music? It makes me even more nervous."   
Victoria just laughed, and closed the box, placing it where she found it.   
-"Is it better?" – She sneered.  
-"Shut up" – he said, and sat back.   
-"What's up with you?" – Victoria asked, leaning with her both hands on the handgrips of his chair.   
-"Nothing that is your matter, bitch" – he said, and looked away from her cold and dark eyes.   
-"Whatever" – she retorted resentfully and dropped herself in chair beside his. How girlish was she still. At that moment, Mr Weasley entered the study. He was trying his best to look cheerful, but when he saw Macnair, he gave Victoria a puzzled look. She just looked away. You could tell she was angry with Lucius, but she didn't want him to know that.   
He sat down on his chair, and started looking through papers Macnair brought for him to sign.   
-"If you two are going to keep your mouths shut all the time, that's fine with me." – She said, puffing up her chest.  
-"You are again angry with me" – Arthur said, not even looking up from the papers. Macnair stayed silent.  
-"Lucius… you could at least say goodbye to me, not just walk out, after I told you what you wanted to know" – she said slowly.  
-"When did I do that?" – Asked Mr Weasley confused.   
-"Oh stop doing that. Lucius, we both now when that happened." – She snapped at Mr Weasley.   
Arthur suddenly remembered that it could happen that night when he and Lucius drunk the Polyjuice Potion. Lucius never told Arthur Weasley where did he go. But what he couldn't understand is why would Lucius go to his concubine (Lucius is like a gigolo... ). He thought that Lucius spent time with his wife and son.   
-"Victoria, stop it. Just stop it" – suddenly said Macnair. – "Lucius, are going to sign that documents?"  
-"Yes, I will" – he started signing. When he finished, he gave them to Macnair, who just said goodbye and left the room.  
Now he was alone with Victoria. He looked at other documents. It seemed like she didn't bother that she didn't get any attention from Arthur. She stood up and dragged herself to the table with music boxes. She opened the same one, the one from Hildegard von Bingen. This time different song started playing. It was called "O virga ac diadema" (That means "Oh young teenage girl and the diadem), and it wasn't a capella. It was followed by music.   
-"So Lucius, how are you?" – She said.   
-"I'm fine." – He said shortly. Then Victoria came to him from behind, and started massaging his shoulders. This time he let her do it. As Lucius, he had awful pain in shoulders and back.   
-"You saw Macnair."  
-"Yes, I did. Why is he so nervous?" – Asked Mr Weasley curiously.  
-"Master isn't happy with him" – she said putting a twisted smile her pale face.  
-"I see…"  
-"How's your son?" – She started teasing him in low voice.   
-"He is fine."   
-"How did you manage to take him off his idea to conduct the Oratorio this year?"  
-"I didn't. He will conduct it."   
-"What?" – She almost screamed.  
-"What do you mean what?" – Arthur already lost his nerves and turned around to face her.   
-"Are you telling me that you are letting a fifteen years old boy to deal with full size symphony orchestra, choir, and soloists? And that, in front of everybody?"  
-"Yes." – Arthur finally said.  
-"Lucius … he will … he will disgrace you … please..."  
-"How dare you to say that he will disgrace me?" – Mr Weasley snarled at her. Even if Draco wasn't his son, he still felt that he is his father now, and that he should take care of him.  
-"Then fine, embarrass your family" – Victoria said and slammed the door behind her so hard that windows were shaking.  
  
Ron and Harry spent all the time in Ron's room. They were both reading. Hermione arrived at their house on December 26, and she was surprised when Harry and Ron told her about behaving of a man which they thought was Ron's father.   
Mr Malfoy spent all the time in his secret cottage in Ireland, brewing some potions.   
On December 27, everybody in Malfoy Manor got up early. Mr Weasley, even if he wanted, couldn't be sad. He just didn't have any time. Narcissa went to her hair-stylist, again asking to add discrete golden glow to her platinum blond hair; while Draco was rehearsing Oratorio with the orchestra, and the choir. Victoria, who was invited by Narcissa to come and help them, was standing on the entrance of big circular room, leaned on the door and watching Draco conducts the orchestra. She was smirking all the time.   
When Arthur came in to see how is everything going, he pulled Victoria out of the room.   
-"Why are you smiling?" – Mr Weasley asked her.  
-"Draco is too young to do that what you want him to do. I'm laughing at all his mistakes." – Said Victoria. If she would tell that to real Mr Malfoy, she would be dead in less than three seconds. Fortunately Arthur Weasley didn't find that as an insult.   
-"Victoria, could you help him?"  
-"Why are you asking me? Of course I can help him…"  
-"Then go." – He put his hand on her shoulder, and said – "Please."  
Victoria hugged him and kissed on his mouth, then went inside to help Draco. After she came to help him, the Oratorio sounded much better. She told him not to wave with his hands that much or he'll get tired, and to use real baton, not his wand, etc.   
  
The same morning, Mr Malfoy finally intended one of the meals in the Burrow. All the time he was sending piercing looks at Hermione, who went red. There was no conflict during the mealtime because nobody pronounced a single word. After the breakfast, Hermione and Ginny washed the dishes because Mrs Weasley went to take well-deserved rest. From when she heard that Bill died, she was very tired. She didn't want to go to the party which made Ginny doesn't want to go, too. George agreed to stay with them and take care of them. The only Weasley who was really looking forward to the party was Lucius Malfoy, who wasn't Weasley. Percy went because he knew that lots of important people will be there, Fred went just because he was sure his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson will be attending. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went just cause they didn't want Draco teasing them after how they don't go anywhere and how famous Harry Potter, isn't famous anymore.   
Mr Malfoy sat for hundredth time at virginal harpsichord and started playing Pachelbel's Cannon. Hermione went upstairs and started getting ready, while Ron and Harry sat in the living room, listening to Mr Malfoy.   
At five o'clock, they all started dressing up. Mr Malfoy wore totally black robes, which was strange for everyone. These ones were only black robes Arthur possessed. Mr Weasley didn't like black and he kept those black ones just because he had to. Harry wore his last year robes – black ones with green ham. Ron was wearing his new one, brown robes, while Hermione was dressed in lavender one.   
  
When Arthur putted on Lucius' black robes, he looked handsome. He was looking at himself in the huge mirror in his private bathroom, when a person that he didn't really want to see came in. Victoria was wearing velvet blue robes with shades of black and white sewed flowers. Her hair was up and she looked beautiful. She came closer to Arthur, hugged his waist from behind, and leaned her head on his shoulder. So now they could see their reflection in the mirror.   
Arthur could fell that she used at least one whole hair spray to get her hair done. She sniffed in his neck.  
-"Lucius, why do you smell different?" – She broke the silence.  
-"I smell as I always did" – he said. That was true.   
Arthur could smell Victoria's heavy perfume around her. He didn't like it. It was too strong for him.   
-"You look handsome" – she said, shuffling her hands around him.  
-"I didn't ask you for an opinion."  
-"Whatever" – she said and finally let go of him.  
-"So how does Draco's conducting sound now?" – Asked Mr Weasley.  
-"Better then it sounded before. But I still don't get it why don't you want to conduct it yourself?"  
Mr Weasley thought about that. He did not even know how to hold a baton and did not know any rituals and rites of classical music concerts. Only thing he ever went was that French opera he took Narcissa to. But here he would have to deal with full size symphony orchestra, choir, and soloists. 'Draco will be able to handle it, shan't he?' he asked himself for hundredth time. He wanted to give Draco a chance that Lucius would never give. He thought he should give little effort on Draco's behaviour, so when Draco comes back to school from winter holidays, he would finally be a normal, polite kid. But thing that was bothering him was that he still wasn't Draco's real father. How would Lucius Malfoy like if someone would just ruin a character in his child that he spent fifteen years building? Lucius would neuter him. 'That wouldn't be right' Mr Weasley thought.  
-'So do you want to hear how does it sound?' – Victoria pulled him up from his thinking.  
-"Err… yes, sure." – He said. She linked her arm with his and they went downstairs, to a big circular room.   
In the middle of the room was a stage where whole orchestra, choir and soloist were placed. Choir was wearing purple, white, and red cloaks. Purple for sopranos and tenors; white for baritones and mezzo-sopranos; and red for basses and altos. All four soloists wore black robes. On the round black platform stood Draco, with scores in front of him. Oratorio sounded much better now then it did few hours before.   
When Draco finally finished rehearsing the Oratorio, like all real conductors, he turned around and bowed at Arthur and Victoria who were standing there. After that, Victoria made final check to see are all the instruments tuned. Arthur appointed her to be something like Kapellmeister. When they made sure all instruments were fine, Victoria went to get Narcissa, and Draco and Arthur went to greet their first guests.   
When Lucius Malfoy made final check that all three Weasleys, Harry and Hermione are fine looking, they received a speech from him about code of behaviour and proper etiquette of the oligarchy. Lucius didn't like Harry's messy hair, so he used Hermione's gel and mousse to make it flat for him. After showing his hair-styling possibilities, Harry looked even worse than before. His hair was flat now, but it looked as tough it was covered in saliva.   
After that, he took Hermione on side, and told her not to mention that she is Mudblood. It would bring Malfoys bad reputation. After his little monologue, he didn't even know that Hermione made expression on her face as tough Mr Weasley was crazy. He always loved Muggles. Now he cares for Malfoys? What's up with him?   
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred used the Floo Powder, while Mr Malfoy and Percy – or Percivel, the way he was called by Mr Malfoy all the time, apparated. When they arrived, lots of people were there already. Mr Malfoy, the real one, just lost himself somewhere in all the commotion. Fred went into search for Angelina, while Percy talked to some Minister. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that is the best if they stick together.   
Draco didn't have fun at all. He was trying to avoid that stalker – Pansy Parkinson. So he was praying that moment when it was his turn to conduct comes soon. The orchestra played first Mozart's 40th Symphony, then Händel's Concerti Grossi (Real Mr Malfoy would never let this be performed, he hated Händel, but he was somewhere inside the Malfoy Manor now, finishing some potion), and Haydn.   
  
Lucius first went into his own room. He took comb that Arthur Weasley was using, took a hair out and carefully placed it inside a small jar he brought. Then he went towards the dungeons into his secret lab. He got into it and placed that hair into so that Polyjuice Potion that he had. He never mentioned Arthur that he had lots of Polyjuice Potion left. He drank the green liquid and became himself again. Than he went back to his room and changed into identical robes Arthur was wearing. 'No one will ever see the difference between our robes.' He headed downstairs and towards the circular room. He stood hidden behind the double door which was ajar, so no one could see him. Arthur Weasley was just five meters from him, talking to Macnair and his 'lovely' wife. He took out his wand and whispered 'Imperio'. Then he quietly spoke:  
-"Arthur come out of the room."   
The real Arthur Weasley apologised Macnair and his wife, and got out of the room. On his huge surprise, he saw the man that looked exactly like him. He didn't even have time to ask real the Lucius-looking-like guy: Are you real?, because real Lucius hit him hard on his head, and Arthur Weasley lay now unconsciousness. Mr Malfoy dragged Arthur to Malfoy's broom cupboard, placed him inside, muttering to himself:  
-"You shan't ruin my party Weasley."  
It felt wonderful to be himself again. He went into the crowd and talked to all those people. He almost forgot how is it being a person that everyone knows.  
At the same time, Draco was trying to escape the buffer Pansy, who wanted to dance waltz with him. He went outside the room, on the rear door, and looking behind him he didn't even notice that he bumped into someone. It was Victoria. He didn't have to say anything. She knew what was bothering Draco.  
-"It's Pansy, isn't it?"  
He just nodded.   
-"Well I can save you," - she said and motioned Draco to fallow her.   
Victoria and Draco were never getting well, they were always fighting. Draco knew about her and his father. During the summer holidays he entered his father's study without knocking. He found his father and Victoria kissing. After that he ran outside the study, into his bedroom. His father followed him. When he came in, Draco just sat on his bed, and waiting for him.  
-"Draco" – his real father started when he came in. Draco just shook his head.  
-"I don't want to talk to you. You cheated on my mother."  
-"Draco let me explain," - Lucius tried.  
-"What? To explain me how could you and my mother's best friend make love in your study?"  
-"We weren't making love Draco" – said Lucius slowly.  
-"Well you did. I know what's making love and what isn't."  
-"Draco do you know what do you do when you make love?"  
-"Well you do…" - Draco didn't know what to say. He never actually received any sexual education from his father or anyone. And he was afraid to ask his mother. – "You kiss … and hug … and you make babies…"  
-"Draco, it's little different. When you make love … well it's hard to explain … you … I mean" – Lucius was stuck there. Now he blamed himself because he never told Draco anything about sex. He was already travelled half of the Hogwarts in Draco's age.   
-"How do you mean it's different?"  
-"Well, making love is different…" - Lucius started explaining his son everything about sex and what do you do actually there. But I don't have to explain it to you cause you probably know already. And I am sure you know cause this story is rated PG-13, and everybody above 13 (well maybe except Draco) know that. Well what the heck if you are under 13. I always read stories that are rated NC17 (oops I said this).  
His father started telling him everything he needed to know. Draco, for the first time in his life went redder then all Weasley can go together. Even Lucius was very pink.  
-"…so that's all." – Said Mr Malfoy when he finally finished his story about sex.  
-"I feel like a moron. Potter probably knew everything about it, and he probably already did it with that Mudblood Granger."   
-"Draco … listen to me … you aren't a moron … you just didn't know that … it's my entire fault I didn't tell you before." – He hugged his son.  
-"So if you and Victoria didn't make love … what did you do?"  
-"Well it's hard to say. I guess we were just shagging."  
-"So why do you shag with her when you can do same thing with a person that is legally your wife, and that is mother of your son?"  
-"Draco, it's quite personal question, but you are my son. I can tell you. You see Draco, when you marry a person you are sort of attracted to her. After years pass you are less and less attracted to her. You see I was never ever attracted to your mother. I just married because she was rich, pretty, and what is most important, a Pureblood. I wasn't able to marry who I wanted... So I can say I never loved her. I met Victoria, who is much younger that I am. Thing that really attracted me to her is that she is young, of course Pureblood, she was willing to go over to the Dark side, and she was married. So now how can I say this? I wouldn't really like you to hear this, but I want to be honest with you. Victoria was married to Christopher von Karajan. You remember him Draco?"  
-"Yes, father. He was the one that get you your job back when you were sacked as a Governor of Hogwarts."  
-"Exactly. And I wanted her. If I'm not mistaken she wanted me, too. So that thing naturally came between us. One day, we were inside her husband's house, and we were making-out. Victoria thought he went to Barbados, but she was awfully wrong. When he saw us, he was very surprised, and he run away into his study to get his wand. He wanted to kill both of us. If Victoria didn't tell me what was Christopher's intention, I would never know. She was always able to know what he was going to do next. I ran behind him. And before he was able to get his wand, I putted Leg Locker curse on him. He was cursing himself that he helped me and what kind of man I am. I didn't really listen to him. Then Victoria came inside, he went silent when he saw her. She just said two words, 'Kill him'. I did so. After that, well not long after the Dark Lord returned, and she was willing to join him. I know she didn't do it just because of me, I know her well. So then I got her job, and that's all. Macnair got attracted to her, too. Of course it's easy for him now, cause I did all dirty job."   
-"So you killed. You killed, father."  
-"Draco listen." – Mr Malfoy slightly frowned. He wasn't really proud telling his son he killed someone. - "He isn't first person I killed, but isn't last either. He shan't be the last one."   
He stayed silent.  
-"So you shan't tell your mother about us."  
-"I would never. It would get you into the trouble, and I don't want to do that to you."  
-"Draco…" - he was unable to speak. He just hugged his son.   
  
-"Draco, where are you? Minister asked how are you." – Snapped Victoria at him. Then he realised that he was standing in front of tall and handsome man.   
-"Draco, this is Jonathan Harvey, American Minister of Magic."   
-"Hello Draco" – he had American accent.   
-"Hello sir." – Draco said.  
-"Draco, this is Courtney, Minister's daughter." – Victoria showed him pretty girl with brown hair. – "Draco, she is about your age. I think you'll get well."   
-"What do you want me to do with her?" – He whispered to Victoria.   
-"Just show her around; when Pansy see you with her, she want bother you anymore."   
-"She is very pretty. Thank you Victoria."  
-"You are welcome."   
Draco and Courtney were getting very. Pansy didn't even dare to come close to Draco, so Draco was grateful to Victoria. She saved him. They were talking. Courtney was telling him about schools for Wizards and Witches in USA, and Draco was telling her about Hogwarts. Then they spotted that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing beside one table. Ron was eating, Hermione was behaving like she never went anywhere, and Harry, well he had his funny hairstyle, so he was hoping no one sees him. Courtney knew everything about famous Harry Potter. Draco told her how Potter isn't that kind of wunderkind everybody thinks he is,  
-"Potter, duh. He is just a show off and Headmaster's pet. You know the Headmaster Dumblefartdore favours him just because his parents were that kind of brave people. But Father says that Harry wouldn't survive at all if his mother didn't sacrifice herself."   
-"So you want to say that he is kissing headmaster's ass?"  
-"Something like that. Do you know that he even defeated monster of the Chamber of Secrets. You heard for that didn't you?"  
-"Yeah I did. Pity. Did any Mudblood (Courtney was a Pureblood) die?"  
-"Unfortunately no. They were just petrified. But I would be happy if that Mudblood Granger would die."   
-"Oh. Can you introduce them to me?"  
-"Ok." – They went towards where Potter, Weasley, and Granger were. When Draco saw Harry's hair, he almost felled down on the floor, laughing."   
-"Nice hair-style, Pot-head?" – sneered Draco, when they approached them. Harry gave a big sigh, Hermione gave Draco a look full of hatred, and Ron didn't hear his at all. He was too busy eating cake.  
-"So you are "famous" Harry Potter." – Said Courtney with bit of sarcasm in her voice. She held up her hand, and Harry shook it. Then Ron turned around.  
-"Oh, fats you (he was supposed to say 'that's', but his mouth were full) – said Ron with mouth full of cake, spitting everywhere.  
-"Get away Weasley" – said Draco, moving away from Ron. – "You'll ruin my robes."   
-"So you are Hermione" – said Courtney to Hermione who just nodded her head and went slightly pink. Courtney couldn't be much older that she was, but Courtney really gave effort in her look. Her hair and make up ware perfect, while Hermione's cheap wet'n'wild was already starting to spoil.   
-"Oh, I forgot to introduce you my "Friends". This is "famous" Harry Potter, but no need to introduce him to you, he is already a – err – a celebrity; this is Ron Weasley, you know Weasleys, they are poor; and this Mudblood Granger." – Harry and Ron were so mad at Draco because of this, but they couldn't start beating up Draco in front of everybody. They would be sure that Lucius would kill them all.   
-"To all of you, this is my girlfriend Courtney. She's a Pureblood and daughter of American Minister of Magic." – Draco smiled a pleasant smile. He knew that neither Ron nor Harry had girlfriends yet. Courtney wasn't actually girlfriend of Draco, but Draco used that phrase for girl that is your friend.   
-"How nice" – said Harry. Even if he didn't like Draco, he couldn't say that he didn't like Courtney. She was very pretty.   
-"I see that you two are getting along" – said a cold voice behind Draco. It was real Lucius Cassius Malfoy. He putted his cold hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco grinned broadly.   
-"Father this is Courtney, she is…"  
-"Draco, I know who she is, of course. Daughter of American Minister of Magic. How nice to meet you Courtney." – He shook her hand. –" And this is of course is "famous" Harry Potter, with his sidekick Ron Weasley (he almost called Ron a tall-boy), and that Muggle girl Granger." – Lucius still haven't learned how to pronounce Hermione's name.   
-"Hello Mr Malfoy" – Harry tried to be little politer. But when Lucius looked at him, he realised that it wasn't necessary. Lucius was still highly embarrassed after Harry rescued Dobby and he had fallen down the stairs.   
-"Hello Potter. Weasley, your father told me that he had to go somewhere. So you go back your home with that boy, Percivel, I mean that Percy. Understand?" – he said shortly.  
-"Yes." – Answered Ron.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Oh life is bigger, it's bigger and you and you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to,  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much, I sat it up  
  
That's me in the corner,   
that's me in the spotlight losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I could do it  
Oh no, I said too much  
I haven't said enough  
  
I though that I heard you laughing  
I though that I heard you sing  
I think I though I saw you try'  
  
REM, 'Losing My Religion' I bet you knew that already 


	5. primus interpares

'I'm a fire-starter   
Funky instigator  
I'm fear addicted  
And I'd like it illustrated'  
  
Prodigy, Firestarter  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mr Malfoy really seemed to like Courtney. She was really the type of the girl he was looking for his son. She was a Pureblood, rich, daughter of American Minister of Magic, she seemed to like Draco, and Draco liked her.   
Then it came time for Draco's conducting. When he got up onto the stage Lucius almost spat out all the whisky he was drinking. Draco bowed elegantly to the public and started conducting. At first, Mr Malfoy wanted to run onto the stage and pull Draco off. But he knew if he would do that Draco would hate him forever. And what was worse, he would embarrass the Malfoys in front of all those important people. After few lines, Lucius realised that Draco wasn't bad at all. He was damn good. 'Better that I can ever be. I should give him chance before, but no, I thought that he would do badly.' Lucius was thinking.  
-"So how do you like the training I gave to your son?" – Came a mystic voice from behind.  
-"Victoria, if you are so good why don't you never conduct yourself anything. You just go around bossing other people and smirking at their mistakes. Little Miss prodigy" – He turned around.  
-"Lucius … that sounds so sexy…" - She whispered in his ear. (Note From Me: This may not be true. Does Lucius sound sexy is really matter of the way you pronounce it. Lots of people say it Lucas, which it TOTALLY wrong. Loo-shas is little closer. But real way to say it is Loo-kee-oos. The name is Latin, and the rules we use are from Latin. However if you are using Italian rules of pronouncing Latin the name would be Loo-chee-oos. Enough with my Latin classes, back to the story).  
-"Victoria … I want to have you tonight…" - he said very quietly.  
-"Well what if I don't want you?"  
-"Then I will have no other choice then to rape you."  
-"You are so crazy" – she told him.  
-"Well, I see that you two still get very, very well." – Came a firm voice from behind Lucius. They were so interested in their little flirting that even Narcissa could stand behind real Lucius and he wouldn't notice her.  
-"So Wilhelm, how are you? It's so nice to see you … after … err … let me call it a family tragedy…" - Lucius sneered, turning around to face a man in his middle forties with Nordic blond hair.  
-"A tragedy?, maybe an accident?" – The man had slight German accent.   
-"Oh Wilhelm, you know how … sorry I am after that … thing happened to poor Christopher." – Said Victoria.  
The man lost his nerves.  
-"Listen to me you bitch. I know what happened to my brother, Christopher and I don't care what are everybody talking. And you Malfoy, you have a son, and a wife, you are such a scum."   
-"Wilhelm, Victoria, both of you: I don't really want any kind of … err … accidents here during my reception. So please, if you would like to continue your discussing, I will let you use my library for that." – Lucius smirked.  
-"Fine" – said Victoria, and went outside towards the library.  
-"You'll pay me, Malfoy." – He threatened Lucius with his index finger, and than followed Victoria out of the big circular room.  
  
Fred spent all his time looking for Angelina. He didn't seem to find her. He even couldn't find her parents either. Angelina had the same problem. She was looking all the time for Fred. She saw Ron, but he was too busy eating "Reform" cake, so she decided that is better not to ask him.   
After, when Draco finished with his Oratorio, and everybody clapped because they were really surprised the way Draco led the musicians, Angelina finally spotter Fred.   
-"Fred, Fred, FRED!" – he finally heard and saw her.   
-"Angelina, there you are. I was looking all over for you." – He said running toward her.  
-"Me, too. Where were you all this time?" – asked Angelina.  
-"I was looking for you. Listed Angie, would you mind if we got lost. I don't like the atmosphere of the party." – Fred took hold of her hands. Then he looked at her. Her pink robes suited her perfectly.  
-"By the way, you look beautiful."  
-"Thank you Fred" – said Angelina and blushed little getting pink. Fred looked at her and he blushed, too.  
-"So lets go outside, maybe we can find some place to be alone, like Malfoy's broom cupboard. We could hex Malfoy's broom at the same time if it's there."  
-"Right. I bet they cheated during our last match. They won with 430-10."   
-"We will get Malfoy for that." – Said Fred. They linked their arms and went outside.   
  
Lucius Malfoy didn't have to worry about suddenly becoming Arthur Weasley again. He drank enough Polyjuice Potion to keep being himself until five o'clock in the morning.   
He spent his time talking to some people and kissing Minister Fudge's ass. He had to occasionally go and check if Arthur woke up. He was chatting with Walden Macnair and Christopher Avery when Victoria returned, smirking.   
-"And here is, I daresay Miss Victoria Berger. Victoria I haven't seen your pretty face in ages. I guess I haven't seen you since yesterday. And that's awfully long, when it's you." – Said Avery to her. He was a handsome man who turned forty-five lest week. He was tall and dark.   
-"How are you, Avery?" – She shook her hand with his. – "And I'm glad to see you, my dear Macnair."  
-"I am fine" - said Avery. Macnair just muttered something for himself. He was mad at Victoria.  
-"Victoria, how did your little – err – discussion go on?" – sneered Lucius.  
-"Lucius, you don't have to worry. We won't have any more troubles with my dead Schwager (aka brother-in-law). He was a good man." – she sighed.   
-"Excuse me, Victoria my dear, but I have something to finish." – Said Mr Malfoy and left the room.   
-"Avery, can I trust you to help me to remove – err – some … lets say a body …" - said Victoria.  
-"Certainly. Macnair my friend, if you would excuse us…" - Avery asked.  
-"Just get her away from my sight" – snapped Macnair, and stalked away.  
  
Mr Malfoy went to check if Arthur Weasley woke up. When he approached the entrance hall, where the cupboard was, he heard some alien voices.  
-"Here Angie. I think that here should be the cupboard."   
-"Fred … should we really. It is not our house."  
They were in the dark hall to which Mr Malfoy came inside. Fred and Angelina didn't to notice him at first. They were too possessed with their talk.  
-"Just go in, Angie" – Fred opened the door of the cupboard. He almost screamed when he saw an unconsciousness man with his face turned to the ground lying on the tiled floor. They couldn't recognise him cause Mr Malfoy slammed the door in front of their faces faster than Brittny Spears will do another boob-job.   
Fred and Angelina turned around and saw a tall man in front of them. The high and coloured windows illuminated strange light which made Mr Malfoy look scary as they reflected on his fair face complexion.  
-"Tut, tut, tut … wondering around other people's house. Have your parents taught you any manners at all?" – Sneered Mr Malfoy. He knew that Fred and his brothers were wild (he lived with them, do'h), but he also knew that Johnson's were nice people, not much of his taste, though.   
-"We are sorry…" - started Angelina.  
-"Mr Malfoy, we like your house. We just wanted…" - Fred cut her.  
-"Go back to the party and I don't want to see you close to the cupboard at all!" – snarled Lucius at them. Angelina and Fred run as fast as their legs could carry them.  
'Stupid brats. Those Weasley brats don't have any manners at all' Mr Malfoy thought.  
When he was sure that no one was around prying or peeking, he opened the door of the cupboard and kicked Mr Weasley with his booted foot in the head. 'And this is for you Weasley. If you try to ruin anything else, I shall make you pay me for everything.' Lucius locked the door of the cupboard.  
Mr Weasley's head started bleeding. Lucius' boot was hard because some parts were made out of steel.   
-"Draco you were tremendous" – Courtney approached Draco when he got off the stage.   
-"I know. Where is my father? Oh there he is." – Lucius was just entering the room. Draco and Courtney came to him.  
-"Father, was I good?" – Draco asked eagerly.  
-"Draco, to tell you the truth, you were better then I can ever and will be. You did great job conducting that Oratorio, son."   
The tear was shining in Draco's eye. Courtney was smiling.   
-"Father, it's all your achievement. You sent Victoria to me to help me. She taught me how to wave with baton. Without her, I would get tired after Part Two" – Draco said. 'Mmm Victoria. Mon chèr, I will have you tonight. As Arthur Weasley, I almost forgot how does it feel to fuck. He and his stupid wife. Now it is great time to accidentally slip that he is using Viagra."   
-"Draco, there is my friend from America, want to meet her?" – Courtney asked Draco, pointing with her index on a girl that was talking to Wyatt Montague from Slytherin Quidditch team. Montague's father was Minister for Transportation.   
  
Lucius was thinking hard whom should he tell that Arthur uses Viagra? 'Lemme see … Someone that perhaps is hot for me? Well all of these women I daresay here are hot for me … but one that will never have me because I don't want her ... cause I can have better women then her. I know who – Allanah Appleton. I hate her and I would never ever go to bed with her (well maybe if I am desperate).   
Allanah looked like a man. She was tall, approximately 6'4" and was built like Crabbe and Goyle. Her black hair was in tight bun and she was talking to Percivel Weasley.  
-"Hello you two. So who do we have here, Allanah Appleton" – he kissed her rough hand, trying to hide disgust on his face from her reptile skin.  
-"Hello Lucius." – She said in her deep voice.  
-"Goodbye Weasley" – Lucius Malfoy sneered, showing Percy shameless look to go away.  
-"So Lucius, now we are alone" – she spoke excitedly like a small kid getting superb candy. Allanah was hoping for very long time to get "candy" from Lucius, but he never gave it to her.   
-"Oh poor Weasley... Arthur Weasley, you know him?"  
-"Of course Lucius, you gigolo."  
-"Well I just heard rumours that he can't have sex without Viagra."   
-"Really, and do they have condoms?" – Allanah was really alike Petunia Dursley. She spent lots of her spare time gossiping.  
-"They don't have money to buy it." – Lucius sneered.   
-"Exactly what I thought. Who told you that?"  
-"Well. I heard it from Victoria Berger."  
-"Oh, of course Victoria, that hooker. She can't let man go away with out having sex with him. She is not attractive at all. She's not like me."   
Lucius looked in Allanah's fat and man-like figure.   
-"And all that good-for-nothing bitches that are perpetually circling around you, hoping for you to look, maybe even glance at them. But no, you made the right choice lad, you came to me. All this time, you just talked to them to make me jealous and bothered, to show that you may be as popular as I am. Well sorry playboy, but it is certainly impossible. Cause you see you are just popular between woman, and I, well some woman like me, too." – She pointed her index on a fat and ugly woman that was eating in bedraggled manner, and said – "you know Kimberly Trudell?, well she is so great. You know, maybe we could … get all three of us together, and do that,… of course I am busy tonight, but I could find some time for you, if you…" - Lucius wanted to vomit, listening to what she was saying to him.   
-"Lucius, the cupboard is locked. Christopher and I can't get the brooms out; can you come and help us?" – Victoria's lamenting drawl came as saviour.  
Allanah looked at her with her black eyes full of hatred.   
-"So who do we have here, Queen Skank, the Empress of all the bitches? What, can't do anything without Lucius' help?"  
-"Shut up, you fat pig. You are just jealous no men want you."  
-"Well, how did I then have sex with most of them?"  
-"You just forced them with your piggy and smelly body." – Victoria retorted.   
-"Well at least I didn't force them with perfumes…"  
-"I can smell that." – Victoria said quietly so just Lucius heard. He was all the time holding for his stomach, keeping himself of falling on the ground, laughing. He always thought that women are funny when they fight.  
-"I don't put make up on; I run every morning and don't take any baths because sweat is good for your skin…" - Allanah continued.  
-"Oh shut up. Lucius are you going to unlock it or should we use force to get it open?" – Drawled Victoria.  
-"Just fallow me." – He beckoned her with his hand and they went outside.  
  
Lucius lead her out of the room. When they got outside and made sure no one was there, he started kissing her lustfully as they were walking. She almost pulled his cloak off when Avery who was in living room, waiting, said:  
-"Finally, you are here." – He looked little disappointed. It seemed as tough as he wished to change his place with Lucius and do what Lucius just have done, but he couldn't.  
-"Listen, you can't use brooms to get that Wilhelm out of here."   
-"But why?" – Asked Victoria.  
-"I have my reasons. You should use horses." – Said Lucius.  
-"But it's longer. We need more time if we ride horses." – Said Avery.  
-"Just use them, okay? I can't let you use brooms."  
"-And what if we can't use horses?" – It was Victoria's turn to argue.  
-"Walk, apparate…"  
-"You know very well that if we apparate with dead man, it will take us hours…" - Avery tried again.  
-"I already said: use horses." – Mr Malfoy said and got out of the room.   
Lucius didn't even think about opening the cupboard. He couldn't risk that anyone seeing a man with identical look like him.   
Victoria and Christopher rode the horses towards the woods, where they dumped the dead body.  
At twelve, o'clock people started going back to their homes. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Percy, said goodbye to Mr Malfoy and travelled back to the Burrow by Floo Powder. Lots of other people went their homes, too. Just a few Death Eaters were left, including Walden Macnair, Charles Nott, Allanah Appleton, but she wasn't in Voldemort's inner circle, she was just working for him, Crabbe, Goyle, and few more of them.   
Christian and Victoria returned and found everyone that were still at Malfoys Manor in big room with organ. Narcissa wasn't there; she was "appointed" to conduct cleaning of the big circular room, where the party was. Lucius never liked her being too close to him. When Victoria came in, she sat beside Lucius who was talking to Danielle Nott, wife of Charles Nott. She and Victoria were only women there, not including Allanah who more male then female.   
They spent their time talking, while Draco played Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D-minor for thousandth time on the great organ.   
At one o'clock everybody went back to their homes. Well everybody except Victoria who went to Lucius' room, cause they were working next day.   
  
When they came back to the Burrow, George was waiting for them in the living room. Ginny and Mrs Weasley went to get some sleep. George was polishing his aged Cleansweep 7.   
Percy just said "Hi" to George and went of to bed. He had to work tomorrow, too.  
Fred, Harry, and Ron dropped dead on the sofa, opposite of George. Hermione had to take her cheap and already spoiled make up off.  
-"So how was it?" – Asked George eagerly .  
-"The food was great." – Said Ron who today ate more then in his whole life.  
-"Malfoy was taunting me because of my hairstyle" – said Harry sulkily.  
-"Guess what? When I found Angelina, we wanted to go somewhere…" - started Fred, but George interrupted him.  
-"Perhaps somewhere private?"   
-"Somewhere private, yeah. And we thought that Malfoy's broom cupboard was a good choice…"  
-"Did you curse Malfoy's broom?" – This time it was Harry.  
-"No we didn't. We didn't have chance to…"  
-"Oh, so why did you go then?" – This was Ron's turn.  
-"Would you shut up and let me finish m story. When we opened the door, Angelina and me saw a man laying there, unconsciousness. He had black robes and it was hard to see, but he had blond hair, too."  
-"Why was it hard to see?" – Asked Ron.  
-"Because you tall-boy…"  
-"Don't call me that way!"  
-"Lucius Malfoy slammed the door in front of our noses. Then he gave us a minute talk what was right and what was wrong."  
-"And then what?" – Asked Harry and George at the same time, curiously.   
-"Then we run away. And maybe it was my imagination, but it was like Lucius Malfoy kicked the person that was lying there with his boot."   
-"He is so mean" – commented Ron.  
-"Who do you think that person might be?" – Asked Harry.  
-"Well who do you know that wears black robes and has blond hair?" – Asked George, raising his red eyebrows.  
-"Well everyone wears black robes..." – Said Harry.  
-"But who has blond hair?" – Asked Fred.  
-"Well, it may be Gilderoy Lockhart?" – Ron wondered aloud.   
  
-"There you are Lucius. I was waiting so long." – Drawled Victoria. She was laying on his bed, elbowed and her legs crossed.  
-"You don't know how much I was waiting for you?" – Lucius locked the double doors behind him with one wave of his wand.  
-"No, I don't – she said, and took her cloak off."   
-"Well I will show you now." – He said and laid down on her.   
  
At the same time, Walden Macnair was paying that Victoria is now at Malfoy's, not in Lord Voldemort's secret hiding castle.  
Macnair stood in front of big throne covered in gold and rubies. Lord Voldemort, in black cloak and with Wormtail behind his back.  
-"So why she isn't here?" – The Dark Lord said in his hissing voice.   
-"I don't know, my lord." – Replied Macnair in his cowering voice.  
-"Didn't I tell you that I must see her. I told her not to kill that Weasley."  
-"But why my Lord, why are you so upset about that Bill Weasley?"  
-"Because I have all morons like you here! I wanted him to come over to the Dark Side, you idiot. Crucio Percelarsus." – Yelled the Dark Lord. At the same time Macnair fell down on his knees, and felt terrible pain inside his body.  
Wormtail just laughed.   
-"Stand up you fool." – He snarled.  
Macnair stood up, but with great difficulty.  
-"My Lord, if you would just let me … I could call Victoria." – Said Wormtail.  
-"Well I could call her by the Dark Mark, too. But no. I will see her tomorrow. I don't want to ruin her little fun, to say perhaps. I don't want to ruin our fun, either" – Voldemort said. – "Wormtail, you are dismissed. You Macnair, you will spend night with Cruciatus Curse on you."  
Macnair looked at Voldemort's white face with fear, while Wormtail went to his room inside the castle.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was lying in the bed. Just ten more minutes and he'll be that filthy Muggle lover Arthur Weasley again. He was thinking should he wait or do it now. He decided that now is right time. He got up and dressed. Victoria just opened her sleepy eyes, smiled as she saw Lucius and hugged the pillow instead of him.   
Lucius went down to the entrance hall and to the broom cupboard. He waved with his wand and the cupboard was unlocked.   
Arthur Weasley was laying unconsciousness and covered in blood. Lucius wiped blood away from his face and from the floor, and took him to guest room and left him there.  
  
When Victoria entered the dark, cold room, the Dark Lord was waiting for her.  
Crabbe was standing behind him.   
-"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Victoria, how am I glad to see you." – Said Voldemort in cold voice.  
-"Good morning my Lord" – she said.   
-"It's wonderful day isn't it? Take your hood off."   
She did so. Then Voldemort stretched one of his thin hands and grabbed her for her hair so tight that she almost screamed.  
-"I think that this would be more appropriate way to talk to you" – he sneered. – "I never liked to harm women, but I always had to. Sometimes people have to put their feelings beside if they want to amount something. But I fortunately never had to do that. Do you know why?"  
She stayed silent. He even pulled her hair more towards the floor.   
-"Cause I never had any feelings. I just had instincts, bestial instincts. Feelings are enormous barricade towards your success. Now let me ask you if you know what would I do to Wormtail or Crabbe if they would have done the same thing you did, Victoria Berger. Killed the person that was perfect for my Dark Side, and didn't show up when I wanted to see you."  
-"No" – she said quietly. If she had said it for a tone louder, she would scream. Voldemort tightened grip over her hair.   
-"I would have them lynched." – He sneered, showing her his sharp and yellowish teeth and raised his other hand where he was holding heavy chain. He raised that hand higher and dropped the chain over her shoulder. She just gave out something that sounded like scream.  
-"Of course lynching would be, lets say possibility for which they should beg me for. Do you know what is feeling when you are lying on the floor, covered in blood, and other people are standing on top of you, hitting you with chains? Do you? Well Crabbe does." – Voldemort glanced at Crabbe, who looked back at him with his stupid piggy eyes. Even if he was that stupid, you could see from his eyes that he had that event in his memory.   
Then he pulled her down and she fall on the stone floor.   
-"Stand up now, you bitch. Crabbe, you slap her and as hard as you can. No hesitating." - She stood up facing Crabbe. He swayed his heavy, gorilla arm, and hit her so hard that she flied about two meters away, landing on her face, and felling blood in her mouth.  
-"Stand up Berger." – Voldemort ordered. She didn't want to stand up. She wanted to lay there forever. Even if Crabbe just hit her in the head, he did it so hard that now every part of her body seemed to hurt.   
She somehow got on her knees. She could fell blood dripping from her mouth and nose, falling on her hand. Voldemort came closer to her. She was still kneeling. He placed his foot on her shoulder, from behind, and kicked her.   
Victoria found herself facing the cold floor once more.   
-"Next time, you shall obey me faster. Stand up! Now!" – Voldemort snarled at her.  
This time she, didn't have any other way out then to stand up immediately. She knew that Voldemort will keep hurting her, even if she is a woman, until she does properly what he told her to. She watched Dark Lord torture and kill Muggle children in front of her eyes. He didn't seem to care that they are kids, at all.   
Inside her mind was fog. She couldn't see, and something inside her head started playing "Gratias agimus tibi" from Bach's Mass in B-minor. She didn't seem to know where she is at all. She just heard the music and felt that someone is touching her shoulder.   
Lord Voldemort took hold of her shoulder. Then he dismissed Crabbe and Macnair came in to the room. He smiled when he saw Victoria there, standing, with her eyes closed, and blood all over her face and her white shirt red from blood. Avery followed him. Au contraire of Macnair, who was smiling broadly, Avery almost screamed when he saw her.   
-"Don't be too excited, Macnair. I shan't make her spend the night with Cruciatus Curse on her. I'll just give her a little pain." – Voldemort sneered.  
Macnair suddenly remembered that last night he spent with Cruciatus Curse. He just frowned.  
Victoria opened her eyes. She saw Voldemort looking closely to her.   
-"I wonder how is it always being primus interpares?"  
This was really an insult for Voldemort now. He just spat on her, and said:  
-"If you ever say this, swear I will lynch you. I want to see you tonight at seven o'clock, all of you. Macnair, you tell Lucius that I want to see him then, and no but." – Voldemort stalked out, muttering something that sounded like "That Dumbledore".   
  
Lucius Malfoy got to the Burrow and first thing he did is gone to sleep.  
Arthur Weasley woke up and screamed when he saw blood all over white pillow. He also wondered where is he?  
Narcissa came in, wearing her pale green night-gown, and screamed, too when she saw man that looked like Lucius. Draco came after her and stayed without any words.  
They called the doctor. He came, mended Arthur's injury, and said that he couldn't determine where did Arthur got it.  
He just told Narcissa that her husband should not go to work in next few days. Narcissa contacted Ministry and told them all about the injury. They agreed to give him few days off.  
Arthur was sitting in the library, waiting for Narcissa to get him some tea. She came in, caring tray and sat beside him, passing him his cup.   
-"How are you, Lucius?" – She asked.  
-"Somehow."  
-"Now, would you please be kind to tell me how did you get that injury?"  
-"I don't know."  
-"How do you mean you don't … Oh Lucius how could you … you got drunk again, and probably hit in something." – Said Narcissa in angry tone of voice.  
-"Probably. I told you, I don't remember anything that happened during the party."  
-"Oh, so you started drinking even before party even started. Lucius, how could you…"  
She was unable to finish cause Macnair came in. He was still in unpleasant mood for what happened last night. But he was wearing cold smirk. He was thinking how was Voldemort thinking to hurt Victoria tonight. And that is in front of everybody.   
-"Hello Narcissa. I have to talk to Lucius." – He didn't bother that Lucius looked tired.  
-"For God's sake you can't talk to him. See in which kind of terrible state he is." – Snarled Narcissa.  
-"I'm sure that Master doesn't care how does he feel."  
On word "Master", Narcissa gave up. She knew that if Lucius doesn't do what Master tells him, he may get even worse injuries.   
-"Fine, talk to him!"   
-"I will, when you get out."  
She stormed out of the library, closing heavy double door behind her.  
-"What do you want Macnair?" – said Arthur. He didn't really like Macnair. Especially not now what he thought that someone had driven a nail in his head.   
-"Master wants to see you. Your girlfriend is in big trouble. If there's any luck, Master will change his mind, and order us to lynch her."  
-"What?" – Arthur jumped. Master? Order us to lynch her. Of course he forgot that Lucius is a Death Eater.  
-"What do you mean what?"  
-"Who's the Master?"  
-"Lord Voldemort. How do you dare to be so rude about Master."   
-"I'm sorry. I'm not rude, I am just fucked up. But how can I come, and where?" – Asked Arthur in voice full of fear.  
-"Just put your cloak on, and mask and apparate. Don't worry, he isn't mad at you. He's mad at Victoria because she killed that Weasley, and didn't show up last night at his place. I had to pay for her. Did you two had fun last night?"  
-"What? She killed Bill Weasley?" – Arthur's stomach sunk. She killed my son. She?, and I didn't know that. She'll pay me for everything, that little so-called omnipotent bitch. – "And what do you say Macnair, that Voldemort wants us to lynch her?" – Arthur asked in his voice full of insatiable hope. For first time in his life, he wanted to hurt someone.   
-"Nah. He pitied her because she is a female, so isn't so harsh on her. But today, he let Crabbe slap her. You should see her. She flied almost four meters. And she was all covered in blood."  
-"I'll be there."   
-"I have to go now, Lucius."  
-"Good day to you."  
  
After spending her whole morning in covering up the nasty shade of purple on her face and wasting half of her powder, Victoria finally showed up at the Ministry.   
She just came inside her office and dropped dead on he comfy chair. Percy then came in.  
-"Hello Ms Berger" – he was wearing a smile, but when he saw her he determined that she is dangerous and he should stay away from her.  
-"What? What the hell are you here? Go away" – snapped Victoria on him. He just gulped and gave her newest copy of the "Witch Weekly".  
-"You should read it Ma'am…"  
-"Didn't I tell you now to call me Ma'am! Go away now, you no-good pest" – She snarled again at him.   
-"I'm going" – he said, and ran away from her office. She just buried her face in her arms when one more-welcome person entered her office, with no smile, and carrying two coffees. She didn't even look up, and said:  
-"Avery, I don't need coffee. Go away. Why are you here?"  
Avery frowned a little. He knew that he can't expect from Victoria to be nice to him after what happened to her, but he thought that she will be little nicer.  
-"I thought that coffee could help you." – He said slowly.  
She looked up, sighed little and said:  
-"Sorry. I should try to be little politer. Thank you for the coffee. Now, I don't have to ask you. You want to know what I said that made Master be so mad."  
-"Well yes. But I really wanted to see how are you?"  
-"I'm fine. At least I'm finer that I will be after tonight."  
-"Well Macnair talked to me, and he wants to lynch you."  
-"He does? Fuck him off, just fuck him off."  
-"So are you going to tell me?"  
-"I told him that he is primus interpares."   
-"Victoria, you know I don't speak Latin." – Said Avery slowly.  
-"It's First in Equals. You know what he thinks about Dumbledore. Well that what I said meant that he isn't better than Dumbledore is."  
-"I see. So you couldn't stop yourself…"  
-"Christian, I didn't know what was I talking. Crabbe hit me so hard."  
She just looked at Avery started looking inside "Witch Weekly". On the cover was a picture of witch and wizard, marrying.   
-"I want to congratulate you." – Avery said in what you can call cheerful voice.  
She looked inside the magazine. There was an article about most "First Ladies" in the wizarding world.  
It looked like this:  
#1 – Slavica Petrovic – wife of Serbian Ministry of Magic  
#2 – Samantha Harvey – wife of American Ministry of Magic, Jonathan Harvey led lots of successful campaigns for standardising make up for witches, and not giving Muggle make up makers secret for making it  
#3 – Euchari Moore – Legislative Minister for Magical Creatures  
#4 – Narcissa Malfoy – wife of Lucius Malfoy…. And list went…  
#7 – Victoria Berger – Head of International Magical Co-operation, widow of Christopher von Karajan  
-"Oh, I get it. I'm the only one here that doesn't have husband."   
-"No, not that, you finally on the list." – Said Avery.  
-"What do you think, would I get higher if I had a husband?"  
-"Well I hope you would."  
-"Tell me Christian, why haven't you ever married? You are a handsome man. I mean, every woman would want you."  
-"I had a fiancée, but she died…"  
-"I'm sorry." - She said and took hold of his hand.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'And he shall purify  
the sons of Levi' 


	6. Grande Finally

'It all started when my mother took my bike away  
Cause I murdered my guinea pig and stuck him in the micro-wave  
After that it was straight to the forty-ouncers  
Slapping teachers and jacking-off in front of my counsellors  
Class clown freshman, dress like Less Nessmann  
Fuck the next lesson, I'll pass the test guessing  
And all the other kids said: 'Eminem is a diss head  
He'll never last, only class he'll ever pass is Phi. Ed.  
Maybe true till I'll told this bitch in gym class  
That she was too fat to swim laps, she needed Slim-Fast  
"Who me?" "Yeah, bitch, you so big walked into big tannies and stepped on Jenny Craig"'  
  
Eminem, 'As the World Turns'  
  
I hate Eminem, I just like this part of the song  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seven o'clock finally came. Arthur Weasley cloaked himself and put Lucius' mask on his Lucius'-like face. He stood in front of the mirror. 'Lucius, what have you done from yourself? What did you became monster from a man? And you Berger, you will pay me tonight. How could you kill from fun? How?'  
  
Victoria apparated inside the big castle. When she entered the main chamber where Lord Voldemort was seated in his fancy throne and all Death Eaters circled, she stood in the middle of the room.  
Voldemort said nothing for few minutes. Then he stood up, paced towards Victoria who was standing there, still. He took her hood and mask off, moved her hair from her face, placed his spidery hands on her shoulders, and then hissed in her ear:  
-"Women can be so stupid sometimes. Now you will pay me because you ever dared to say what you said this morning."   
Then he did something that he never had done before to anyone. He kissed her in her mouth. She just looked at him in dazed look.  
This was surprise for every other Death Eater that was standing there.  
Voldemort then turned his back to her, and the crowd, before saying:  
-"Before we start our little ceremony, I would like to hear if anyone has any good idea about the way Berger should be punished?" – He seldom called Victoria by her last name before. It was always "my dear" or "my dear Victoria", or just Victoria.  
Macnair raised his hand. Dark Lord didn't even look around to see who did it, he just said:   
-"Macnair, I said no lynching. If you like lynching that much after we finish with Berger, you could see how does it feel being lynched."  
Macnair felt like a fool now. He knew too well that Lord Voldemort always keep his word.   
-"Yes, I have an idea." – Voldemort suddenly had an idea.   
-"I know that … well I will let you deal with her how do you want. When I call your name, you will come out here, and using your own body strength you'll hit her, slap her, smack her, strike her, or whatever you want to."  
Mr Weasley was standing silent in the crowd filled with the Death Eaters. He felt miserable. He didn't loath Lucius anymore, he pitied him now. But he was determined that Victoria must suffer punishment for what she did to his son.   
Voldemort started calling out names. First was Macnair who hit her with a chain that had function to be used for lynching. She just fell the on the ground. She haven't screamed. Voldemort was watching her from the height of his throne and with sadistic expression on his ugly face. A blur of the blood could be seen on sleeve of the white robes. Chains were very sharp.   
Lots of man that he called out, like Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Bullstrode, Flint, just slapped Victoria. When Avery was called out he hit her as soft as it was possible to be. He knew that he could reject to harm her in any way, but he was sure that the Dark Lord would get him for that.   
He looked at her white robes, already red from the blood. He was the only person that didn't hit her hard enough to fall on the ground. Her hair was messy, and half of her face covered in blood.   
When the Dark Lord called out Allanah Appleton, she got in the middle, and took out a baseball bat. Lots of other curious Death Eaters looked at baseball bat, and asked what is that? Of course, they never heard for baseball.   
She swayed it so hard with her smelly gorilla arm, and hit Victoria in her shoulder. Victoria collapsed one more time on the floor.  
Crabbe and Goyle acted in their manner. Even if they wanted to make this easier for Victoria, they were so strong and didn't know how to control their strength.   
It was already eight o'clock when Voldemort called out name Malfoy. Victoria's mind was so hazed from all that injuries that she didn't even notice when Arthur was called to come out.   
Arthur was determined to punish her. He didn't find this enough what had happen to her. In his opinion, which was close to Macnair's, lynch was possibility she should beg for.   
He walked in the middle of the circle. The sight he could see, he thought that he never before saw anything alike this. Her cloak was torn, her ex white robes were now more brown and red from all the blood. She had nasty cut on her arm where Macnair hit her with the chains. Her fair face was bloody, sanguine and her lower lip was cut. And what was worse, after someone hit her she had to stand up for another to come and harm her.   
In some people's opinion, like Macnair's, Victoria was lucky to pass with this. Actually no one except Victoria, Lord Voldemort, and Avery knew real reason why is she here now. Macnair didn't speak Latin, so he didn't know meaning of what she said. Lots of people didn't even care why is Victoria getting beaten like this. Lots of the Death Eaters hated her, and just wanted to hurt her.   
She suddenly realised that man, who she thinks that is Lucius, is standing in front of her. She knew that real Lucius didn't have mercy. Even if real Lucius was here, he would slap her very hard.   
But Arthur Weasley thought he should kill her now. 'She doesn't even deserve to live. She brought more corruption and adversity to the world then any good. After I can go and finish Lucius, too.' But then he suddenly realised that if he does that, he would become a monster. A monster, the same kind monster that Lucius, Victoria, all this Death Eaters, and even Lord Voldemort himself are.   
He swayed his hand determined to kill her. He could do it. She was just on the edge of her life. Then he looked at her eyes. They were dark and cold, getting redder, ready to cry. And he suddenly saw something. She was looking at him like he was Lucius. In her eyes were mix of love, fear, hating, and obedience. If he would kill her now, it would be thing what real Lucius would do. She looked at him as tough as she knew that he wouldn't be easy on her.   
Then he finally hit her. He hit her hard, but not as hard he was trying to. She just collapsed on the floor. The pool of blood was under her wounded head.   
Arthur returned where Lucius was always standing, while the Dark Lord stood up from his throne and smirked.   
-"You are all dismissed. And you Malfoy, I don't want to see you in next two weeks. You and your stupid sentimentality."   
When everyone exited the chamber, including Lord Voldemort, Christian Avery came in again. He walked slowly towards Victoria, and when he approached her, he got on his knees.  
She raised her head just to see him and he could see that there are no tears in her eyes anymore.  
-"No needs to ask you how are you. We are all learned to say that we are fine, even if something bad happened to us." – Said Avery and patted her hair.  
-"Christian why are you so good to me … we both know that I don't deserve that." – She almost smiled. The blood was dripping from her mouth.  
-"I thought you were a little bit more clever. I thought that you realised already. After all those years I was trying to show you how much I care for you, and how much you mean to me. You just didn't let me come close to you. You had your relationship with Lucius Malfoy, I always hated him. Even if we were friends. I hated him because of you… both you and Ancilla love him, but I know who he'd choose..."   
She finally smiled. He took her bloody cloak away from her.   
-"Victoria, if you never realised this, I will tell you now. I …"  
-"Don't say anything" – she placed her finger over his soft lips. He didn't mind it was all covered in blood.   
-"Victoria, would you, would you marry me?"  
She smiled again at him. She didn't really know what to say. Christian Avery was always nice to her, but thing that was troubling her was that he really reminded her on her ex husband, which Lucius killed. Christopher was that nice to her, too. 'Even their names sound same. ' She thought.  
-"Christian, give me time … just give me time." – She said and apparated away.  
  
Lucius was sitting in the living room, with all Weasleys and Hermione. They were all talking about school, but he seemed to be far away. All the time he spent clutching his right hand, with his left one. He had strange felling that his Dark Mark hurts.   
-"We are having Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins" – Harry was saying.  
-"What do you have with them?" – Ron asked Fred and George.   
-"We have Transfiguration and Potions, too. You should see how Snape favours them, and McGonagall hates us all." – Fred said.  
-"McGonagall doesn't hate us." – Hermione snapped at him.  
-"That's what you think" – retorted Percy. He and Hermione were in very bad relations after all that Mr Crouch's elf, Winky thing. – "She was always…"  
-"Shut up Percivel!" – Said Fred and George at the same time.  
-"She doesn't favour us, but at least she doesn't like Slytherins either. But Snape loves his students. And he loves that idiot Wyatt Montague…" - said George.  
-"That moron Montague, he cheated in the last match Slytherin-Gryffindor." – Retorted Harry.  
-"Well all of them…" - said Fred, but was suddenly interrupted by a scream from Mr Malfoy.  
-"Aaaagggggrrrhhhh!!!: – Screamed Lucius and clutched the Dark Mark on his arm, even harder.  
-"What's up Father?" – Asked Fred.  
-"What is that Arthur?" – said Mrs Weasley, trying to pull up Lucius' sleeve to see what is he clutching.  
-"Go away!" – Lucius yelled at Mrs Weasley, pushing her away.  
She landed on her arms, and her eyes watered. She was never humiliated in her life like this. She stood up, and run away upstairs followed by Ginny.  
Everybody looked at Mr Malfoy with disbelief. Hermione somehow got the strength to argue:  
-"Why did you hit her? She was just trying to help you. You aren't a man, you are a…"  
-"You shan't teach me what am I, you filthy little Mudblood. Now go where you belong. Back to your Muggle world!" – Snapped Mr Malfoy.   
A single shinny tear started going out of Hermione's brown eyes. An adult never called her a Mudblood. Draco Malfoy was always calling her that way; but they all knew Draco Malfoy very good. Malfoy was an immature 'I-know-what-you-are-but-what-am-I?' kind of unreasoning baby boy. But by someone like Mr Arthur Weasley. Well, by someone that they at least thought that is Mr Arthur Weasley.  
-"Why did you call her that way father?" – Asked Percy.  
-"TO BED! All of you! I don't want to see you!" – Yelled Mr Malfoy at Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy. They looked at him in like he was mad, than run upstairs.  
Mr Malfoy sighed, sat for the virginal harpsichord and started playing Chopin's Nocturne op. 9 no. 2.   
  
Arthur apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. He poured himself some Smirnoff Ice vodka and dropped dead on the comfy chair and lit the fire in the fire-place. For the first time in his life Arthur Weasley felt need for alcohol and not just any kind of alcohol drink, he needed strong alcohol drink.  
His hand was still bloody. He remembered Victoria's fall, and the sound when she hit the cold ground, and how she was left lying on the stone floor. 'But she killed me eldest son. She deserves more than that.' He hated her but at the same time felt so sorry for her. Now he felt sorry for all the people that were in league with Lord Voldemort. Arthur now realised that the Dark Lord doesn't have mercy nor clemency (do'h). He especially felt sorry for people who were in Voldemort's inner circle. He pitied Lucius Malfoy now. Now he realised why was he always so arrogant, obnoxious, rude, mean, cruel, cold, bastardish … he could bet that Lord Voldemort tortured Lucius about thousand times. And now he finally understood Walden Macnair; Arthur almost got sick when he remembered back how did Lord Voldemort threaten him with lynching.   
And Victoria, he couldn't be mad at her. If she didn't kill his son, Bill, would go over to Dark Side, or someone else would kill him. That was for sure. He decided to forgive her.  
-"Father, father!" - he felt a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked up and saw Draco.  
-"Draco, why are you doing that?" – Asked Arthur Weasley.  
-"Because when I called you, you didn't seem to hear me. Just don't let mother see you drinking. She'll freak out. After this morning she is so mad at you because you got that injury."   
-"I can't Draco. Do you know how hard is being Lucius Malfoy? I feel bad. I feel exhausted. Miserable, like an idiot…" - Arthur Weasley told Draco the truth.  
-"Father, don't talk that way. I know it's not easy being you, but you should still try to…"  
-"Draco there's nothing I can do. I feel such a hunger to hurt someone. I mean I want to hurt someone" – Arthur Weasley finally understood why Lucius was so bad to other people. He would just feel miserable if he doesn't hurt someone.  
-"Father, I want to talk to you. It is serious."   
-"Well if you want to. Bring the armchair close to the fire and we shall have a talk." – Said Arthur. He didn't really feel like talking to Lucius' son about his problems. But he could see that Draco was serious.   
-"Father, how old you were when you married?" – Asked Draco when he sat in the chair.  
-"Well I was,… I can't remember." – Mr Weasley wasn't sure how old Lucius was when he married Narcissa.  
-"Well I will tell you. You were eighteen I can bet that you don't remember because you weren't happy. You already told me you never loved my mother. Now let me ask you something Lucius" – this was first time in Draco's life to call his father by his first name – "Would you like me to have an unhappy life? To marry a woman I don't like, so I have to regret whole life?"  
-"No, of course not" – Arthur was stuck here. He didn't know where is Draco aiming. – "Draco, be short. I don't have enough nerves. What do you want?"  
-"I want to marry a girl I like." – Said Draco, looking down and blushing little.   
Arthur now felt like another nail was driven in his head.   
-"Who is she?" – Arthur couldn't think anything smarter to ask.  
-"You know her! Courtney Harvey, daughter of American Minister of Magic. You know her, c'mon."   
-"Well good for you." – Said Arthur. Lucius' son wants to marry someone.   
-"Well what do you think about her?" – Asked Draco.  
-"She is nice" – he couldn't remember anything else to say. He knew Jonathan Harvey, American Minister of Magic, but he didn't know his daughter."  
-"Father what is up with you? She is a Pureblood? You said you like her. What's wrong with you?" – Asked Draco. He seemed to be really annoyed the way Mr Weasley reacted.  
-"I like her. What do you want to do? I can't go to her father to propose her?"   
-"Why?" – Asked Draco.  
-"Well it's hard to explain. I am too busy, too much work to do. In one week I will go, and ask her" – Arthur knew that in a week the potion will be over, and this entire nightmare will be finished. Then will the real Lucius go, and propose her. He just couldn't do this. It just wouldn't be right. Draco is Lucius' only son. Lucius would probably kill him, slaughter him. 'Draco is his only son; he was probably waiting his whole life to do that. To go and propose girl that Draco was in love with, and which fitted him, of course. And probably Lucius appreciated that girl, too. I don't know how to tell him, but he'll have to wait for a week.'   
-"Fine, if you find all that more important than me, you don't have to do it then. I will just be an old bachelor, and Malfoys won't have descendants anymore, and you'll be sad. Cause I would never marry another girl, father. I thought that you like Courtney. I thought you want her to be my wife, father!" – Draco snarled at Arthur, and stormed out of the room.   
First thing Arthur did in the morning was to talk to real Lucius Malfoy about his son.   
He apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Percy opened the door. He was puzzled when he saw Lucius Malfoy.   
-"Hello Percy" – he bit his tongue; it was the way he called Percy when he was his son – "is your father at home?"  
-"Yes, he is?" – Percy was even more puzzled. – "Come in Mr Malfoy, he is in the living room."  
Mr Weasley entered the living room, and found Lucius Malfoy sitting on the chair, in front of the virginal harpsichord and looking over some scores. When Mr Weasley entered his living room Lucius looked up.   
-"Percivel, to your room, and I don't want to see you!" – Snapped Mr Malfoy at Percy.  
-"But If Mr Malfoy wants coffee or tea?" – Tried Percy.  
Mr Weasley opened his mouth to say that he would like cup of coffee, but Mr Malfoy was faster then him.  
-"Malfoy doesn't want anything. Now go!"  
Percy went upstairs.  
-"Don't be so mean to my son, Malfoy!" – said Arthur when he sat on his sofa.  
-"Mean? Your midgets need good beating to become normal kids."   
Mr Weasley thought that if he doesn't skip this, he and Lucius could have a serious fight. Lucius seemed to be in terrible mood.  
-"Where are all the others?" – Arthur asked.  
-"Tall-boy, with those two same copies went to that village to buy something." – Said Mr Malfoy looking first at the scores, then at Mr Weasley. He was so bad at distinguishing between Fred and George that he ended up sticking two stickers on each of them that were numbered. Fred was '1' and George was '2'.   
-"That tall-boy I accept it's Ron, and don't insult him. That "two same copies" are twins Fred and George."   
-"Whatever. Your wife is with that stupid girl in Diagon Alley."   
-"I expect that stupid girl is my daughter Ginny. And Harry and Hermione?  
-"Hermione went back to Muggle world, and Harry is upstairs."   
Well Hermione went back to her home last night, but Harry wasn't upstairs. When he saw, through a window Mr Malfoy coming, he was curious. He knew this would be rude, but he had to know what they were talking about.   
He was standing in front of the door, so no one saw him. He didn't get Mr Malfoy's and Mr Weasley's conversation at all.  
-"Enough with your family, why are you here?" – Asked Mr Malfoy putting the scores down on the virginal harpsichord.   
-"Your son wants to marry that girl, Courtney, and I couldn't go and propose her. You are still his father. Then I told him that I will do that next week, that's when I will finish my potion, and we will finally have our normal bodies back. And he is mad now."  
Lucius frowned.   
-"Arthur I would kill you if you would propose her instead of me. It's not that I don't like her. I really would like her for my daughter-in-law, but I wanted to do that. You Poyljuice Potion left, so I though how was to be handsome again." – Sneered Lucius.  
-"Malfoy, at least we could do in on polite way." – Said Arthur.  
-"This one had more fun. Anyways, I didn't want you to wonder around my house during the party."  
-"Why did you kick me, you could put memory charm on me?" –Asked Arthur.   
-"I said it was more fun" – smirked Lucius.  
-"Well I have to go now. Narcissa will freak out when she sees that I'm out of my bed. Goodbye Lucius."  
-"Good day to you Weasley." – Said Lucius, and turned around to the virginal harpsichord and started playing Couperin's Suit for Harpsichord Nos. 23 (that's my favourite one, so I thought it would be cool is Lucius would play it). Mr Weasley found the way out of the house, and apparated back into the Malfoy Manor.  
Harry suddenly understood everything. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy changed places.   
He stood there with foolish expression on his face. He didn't even notice Mr Malfoy stop playing the virginal harpsichord, and bumping into him. When Lucius saw Harry Potter, everything was clear to him. Harry heard their talk and understood everything.  
  
Christian Avery loved Victoria from first time he meet her.   
He agreed to go with Lucius to von Karajan Mansion. Lucius needed Christopher von Karajan to sign him some documents, and also Christopher wanted Malfoy and Avery to meet his wife. They arrived and a servant took them to von Karajan's cabinet. When they entered, a young woman was just going out. She passed Avery, but Lucius on purpose bumped into her. Then she said:  
-"I'm so sorry." – And continued walking out of the room.  
Lucius looked after her in very offensive way, and muttered to himself, but Avery was able to hear what he said:  
-"It was my pleasure, ma chèr."  
Von Karajan raised his head, and greeted them.  
-"You have very pretty daughter, Christopher" – Lucius commented when they were seated.  
-"Lucius, that was my wife. I am sorry but you shan't be able to meet her today, you shan't see her again today. She has some work to do." – Said Christopher von Karajan with a small smile. Avery felt that someone kicked him hard in his head when he heard Christopher saying "my wife".   
-"You have a very pretty wife then" – smirked Lucius.   
-"What do you reckon, how could someone like her marry would such a moron as von Karajan?" – Said Lucius while they were taking walk in long garden of Malfoy Manor, discussing von Karajan's wife.  
-"Lucius, I don't want to remind you, but he is still saving you from the bureau. She was attractive though."  
-"I don't care if she's married or whatever, I think I want to have her."  
-"Is she like prize to be won, or money to be earned?"  
-"Something like that, but beside that more, lots more…"  
Avery knew that was true what Malfoy said. He was sitting in front of the window and looking outside on hills covered in snow. He was thinking hard. He knew that she wouldn't say yes, he knew she wouldn't.   
Then an elf came in without knocking. Avery took first thing that was under his hand, which was heavy book of the Dark Arts covered in metal border, and threw it on poor elf. When elf wanted to run away, but he called him:  
-"Why are you entering the room without knocking, you parasite? Didn't I tell you thousand times to knock?" – Christian snarled.  
-"Myself, sir, don't know. Myself comes to your service the day before today. The girl that says her name is Victoria Berger wants to see you…" - Elf was unable to finish cause Avery kicked him with his booted foot, and hurried outside the room.   
He climbed downstairs, and entered the gigantic living room, with suits of armour, flags hanging on the walls, and huge Gothic style windows. She was standing and looking outside the windows.   
Avery came to her from her back, and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.   
-"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" – he said quickly.  
-"You didn't scare me Christian, it's just that, well it hurts me so much even without your pressing" – she said slowly. She didn't look tough as usual. He hair was up, and her face was white. She spent whole morning covering it to have equal colour everywhere.   
-"I'm sorry. I just didn't mean to hit you. I had to."  
She placed one of her fingers over his mouth to show him on nice way to shut up.  
-"You didn't hit me hard at all. Well comparing to what others did to me. That Allanah Appleton couldn't wait to hurt me." – She talked slowly and quietly. Like with every word she wanted to start crying.   
-"Don't mention her. She is just jealous on you because you are female, and she is … well I don't know that. Macnair isn't mad at you anymore. He thought that you got enough. He is mad at me now because I didn't hit you hard enough.   
She frowned and looked down.   
-"Do you want to sit down?" – Asked Avery after few minutes of both of them staring at the floor.   
-"Well yes, I didn't get any sleep whole night."   
He led her towards chairs, and they sat down. Then she carefully placed her head on his shoulder. He slowly hugged her, trying not to touch anything that is broken. She hugged him with her right hand, because in left Macnair hit her with chains. Then she buried her head in his chest.   
Avery didn't know is it just his imagination, or he heard her sobbing. He carefully placed his face on her hair, and kissed her. Then she raised her head, and looked at him. Avery saw that her eyes were red, and ink was all over her face. Then he looked at his dark grey robes, which were covered in liquid powder. She just quietly said:  
-"I'm sorry. I'll buy you new robes if I survive. If I don't, well I will leave you all the money in my will. It's not my will, and just a part of that is mine. It's my entire husband's." – She said and her eyes started filling with tears.  
-"You don't have to. I don't really care for robes. I care for you more then for piece of stupid, but really expensive clothing" – he smiled little. And looked in her eyes. They were file with tears, again. He looked deeper and he could see that they were still damn cold. He didn't bother that he's navy blue eyes were cold, too. You can't become a Death Eater if you have contagious smile.   
-"You are so good to me. But I don't love you. I never loved you, and I never will. I still love Lucius more that you. Even if I know he would never leave Narcissa. Not that he likes her. It's just he doesn't want any affairs. Well it's not love actually. I will never love; it's just him … and just him."  
-"I see. My dear ... well you should get away from Lucius. He will hurt you ... he doesn't love you, he loves no one accept her... (-"Who's 'her'?") Someone you don't know. Lucius was fucking her ever before you were born (so did I) ... she if wonderful, but she bitched Lucius out, and ditched him, married someone else and left away Great Britain. But she will be back one day, I am sure in that.   
"If we want to be honest with each other I never thought that I would feel love. When Master killed my fiancée I saw that if I don't come to Dark Side, I would be dead, too. I never ever regretted cause I did it. And after that I didn't love. I never tried to love. And then I met you. It's just; I don't know what is what I found inside you."   
-"Christian, I would never find this as wrong question, but you really love me, and I feel guilty. Would you want me just my look and showing off, or you want me because of me?"  
-"I want you. I love you." – He placed his hand on her cheek. Even if that was hurting her, she said nothing about it.   
-"You are second person that gave me that answer. First was my ex husband which I hate now, and second on is you. You should hear what Macnair told me."   
-"What?" – Christian asked curiously.  
-"That God, when he was making world, invented women just to do men's biddings, then to shut up, bend head down and not to use my teeth, it hurts, and to return where we started". – She said, and looked away.  
-"I never actually liked Macnair. I was just very good friend of Lucius, and Macnair is his best friend. By the way what did Lucius say?"  
-"I liked his answer most. He said that he doesn't know. That he just wants me. But he isn't like Macnair that when we are together that we have to have something. I like him because we can talk for hours. He is the one that taught me all that spells."  
-"Would you mind I if would kiss you now?" – Asked Avery. Then he wiped a tear from her white face.  
He was looking at her, waiting for an answer. She said nothing, just kissed him. When he let go of her, they both just smiled, and she said:  
-"I like the way you kissed me."   
Then she got out something from her purse. She opened it, and showed it to Christian. It was a ring. She just smirked, while he was staring at her.  
-"This is little inappropriate way to do it, my knees hurt, and so I can't get on my knees. Not to mention that I am female, and this isn't for me, but would you marry me Christian?" – She asked him. He just stared at her. She gave him sort of slap on his face, and repeated:  
-"Christian would you like to marry me?"  
Christian started laughing hysterically, and said:  
-"No, I wouldn't."  
Victoria then said:  
-"Oh, go to hell! Do you know how much this costs?"  
He laughed even harder, and said:  
-"I'm joking! You are really crazy! Of course I want to marry you. Where did you get the idea that I don't? Maybe from the fact that I asked you the previous day to marry me?" – He tried to calm himself down.  
-"Perhaps you just told me so." – Snapped Victoria. Then she suddenly smiled.  
  
Arthur went into one of the guest rooms, where he was brewing potion that will get him and Lucius back to their normal states to check how is it going. Then he realised that the potion would be ready in few days. He went back to his room and dropped on his bed.   
Not long after that Narcissa name in. She was mad, very mad. Then she said:  
-"Lucius is that you?"  
-"Yes, it's me." – Said Arthur.  
-"No it's not you. Arthur I know it's you. Where is my husband?" – Arthur realised by look in her eyes that she wouldn't believe any lies. He told her everything. The only thing he didn't sat about is Victoria.  
-"So you say that Lucius is in your house?" – Said Narcissa.  
-"Yes. How did you know that it was I?" – Asked Arthur curiously.  
-"I won't tell you" – snapped Narcissa.  
-"If you tell me that, I'll tell you one of the Lucius' secrets that will shock you." – Said Arthur.  
-"One of them? There's millions and millions of them, and they scare me. What kind of secret?"  
-"About his lover." – Arthur putted a smile on his face.  
-"Oh Arthur I know he has lovers, and I don't care."  
-"Well this one, well with her … they are very long time together. They have feelings between, and by the way you'll be quite surprised who is it" – said Arthur.  
-"Fine, I will tell you how I managed to guess who is who. First your all behaviour of you, Lucius is far less tolerant then you are. Then real Lucius would go immediately if Draco would ask him to go and propose a girl for him. Well he would if he would like the girl. And I know that he is sure that girl would be perfect for Draco…" - She was telling him all about mistakes he made. – "Now Arthur, it is your turn, who is the concubine?"  
-"I guess you don't really want to know. You are in quite good relationships with her and you like her."   
-"I don't know." – Narcissa finally said.  
-"The widow of Christopher von Karajan. And I'm not sure in this, but I could bet that Lucius killed him." – Arthur said.  
-"Victoria? Victoria Berger? No, not her. I just know that they are very close friends, but no not she. Maybe they made love once, but she can't be his lover. She just can't." – Narcissa was talking to herself.   
Arthur stood up, and hugged Narcissa. She hugged him back, and sobbed.   
-"Narcissa why did you ever married Lucius? I mean he never liked you." – Asked Arthur.  
-"What do you mean Arthur?" – She asked. – "What do you think that I should rather choose? To be wife of Lucius Malfoy, who is rich, handsome, tall, to become a Malfoy…"  
-"And suffer beside a moron like him. Why did he marry you?"  
-"Or to marry Arthur Weasley, who's poor, skinny, be a Weasley? No thanks? I don't want to do any household tasks or anything." – She said and got out of the room, leaving Mr Weasley staring after her with his mouth opened.  
'Narcissa? That's not Narcissa Bruckner I knew. Narcissa I knew was nice girl, well she was a Slytherin, but she was different …She didn't care for the status, and she married Lucius who was her year at Hogwarts. She disappointed me. And then I married Molly. Narcissa was seven years younger than him, but they managed to fall in love after he was married to Molly and she was about to marry Lucius Malfoy.'  
  
-"Hello Potter" – said Lucius, not bothering to sound anything like Arthur Weasley anymore. The tone of the voice was like there stood with his real body.  
Harry was unable to speak. Even if he never ever told that to anyone, he was quite afraid of Lucius Malfoy.   
-"I guess you overheard our little talk. And according to that stupid expression on your face you understood everything." – Mr Malfoy said in kind of ominous tone of his cold voice.   
-"Of course, that would explain why you were so mean, and why did you push Mrs Weasley. The thing that was hurting you was the Dark Mark, and you didn't want anyone to see." – Said Harry, trying to look brave.   
-"You are right, point-dexter. I would kill you now, but pity that Dumbledore enchanted this shack, so I'm unable to. But be sure that one day, the Dark Lord will kill you." – Said Lucius.  
-"No, pity I can't kill you now, Mister Lucius Malfoy. And I pity you since you think that Lord Voldemort will rule the world. When he got defeated, I will make sure that people like you go straight to Azkeban. And if there's any luck, that woman that killed Bill Weasley will be there, too." – Said Harry spitting with rage.  
-"How dare you speak like that about His Highness, Lord Voldemort? Now let me show you what I can do!" – He drew out his black wand (14 inches, ebony), and pointed it at Harry's white T-shirt. He muttered a few words, and red flames came out of the tip of wand. It didn't hurt Harry, it just wrote on his shirt "Gloria in excelsis Lord Voldemort" (Glory to Lord Voldemort in the Highest).   
-"What?" – said Harry looking at his shirt in disbelief. – "That is expression used for God."   
-"Potter there is a God. But Master is down here on the earth, and he is the greatest!" – hissed Lucius Malfoy. – "Now you shan't tell anyone about this, shall you?"  
-"No" – said Harry, and slowly started going upstairs.   
-"The world prodigy" – said Mr Malfoy to himself, sat for the virginal harpsichord, and started playing scales, which annoyed everyone in the house.   
-"That snobbish scum" – said Harry to himself, and entered Ron's room.  
  
Narcissa knew that Lucius was never honest with her. She knew that she can't do anything to him, but she could do something to Victoria. Next day, she called her for tea. Victoria came as usual late, and wearing her slimy manner.   
Narcissa knew that Victoria isn't stupid; if she even make one mistake in her behaving, everything will be clear to Victoria. Their conversation went normal, before Victoria mentioned that she is marrying once again. Then Narcissa took a long breath, and found some courage.  
-"Sorry Victoria, but I don't have any intention to leave."   
-"Excuses moi" – Victoria said.  
-"I know that Lucius doesn't want any affairs, and we made a deal not to divorce." – She said again.  
-"Narcissa" – she gave her usual depressive and hollow laugh – "I am not marrying your husband.  
-"Then who is it?"  
-"Christian Avery.  
-"Poor guy. Are you and Lucius already planning how to kill him?" – Narcissa said raising her eyebrows. She knew that Christian was nothing nicer that Lucius was, but she still felt sorry for him.  
-"Where did you get that idea that we could do that?" – Victoria already became annoyed.  
-"Maybe you two got it somewhere where I shouldn't know about" – snapped Narcissa. She started losing her nerves, too.   
-"Narcissa, I didn't have anything with Lucius; there is nothing between me and your husband. I swear, I am being completely honest with you" – said Victoria, trying to look determined.   
-"Oh you even called him Lucius. Before you were calling him "your husband", when you talked with me. Don't lay Berger, I know everything." – Narcissa stood up from the chair she was sitting.  
-"It is his fucken first name. Like I don't have right to use it" – Victoria said slowly, calming herself down. No one called her just by her last name, if she/he weren't angry on Victoria.   
-"No. Like you have right to be with Lucius. He is still my husband. And how stupid I was, when I thought you are my friend."   
-"I agree with that. You are stupid. Stupid beyond all restrictions! But it isn't my problem Lucius hates you" – said Victoria.  
This was too much for Narcissa. She swung her hand in the air determined to slap her. But just after she touched her skin, Victoria jumped like someone pressed hot metal there.  
-"What's up with you?" – Narcissa asked.  
-"Better ask your husband when he seems to be telling you everything. Goodbye Narcissa Malfoy." – She swathed her black cloak around her, and got out of the house, like a bat.   
  
Victoria Berger and Christian Avery married next day. Even if the wedding was held in town in Germany Arnstadt, all wizarding newspaper were writing about them. Victoria got third place on list of "First Ladies" wizarding top list. When Narcissa saw that she threw the copy of "The Witch Weekly" out of the window.   
Draco was at the same room with her. He didn't even bother to ask her why. He was so mad at his father that he suddenly had a feeling that he should run away from his home, abandon his family, and marry Courtney. But that was too stupid to do now. He at least wanted to wait until next week, and see if his father is going to propose Courtney or not.  
Harry Potter was acting as tough as real Mr Weasley was there. He had week and a half left until new term starts. Harry and Ron sent an owl to Hermione, but she didn't answer. They knew that she was very hurt by what Mr "Weasley" said.   
One day, Angelina was coming over. Fred dragged her to his and George's room. George and Ginny were eavesdropping, and giggling on everything Fred or Angelina said, even if they were talking about Quidditch. Ron was doing his homework, Mrs Weasley went to the village, and so Harry stayed alone in the living room with Mr Malfoy.   
Today Mr Malfoy looked even more sulky then usual, if that's possible? Harry wanted to look at "The Daily Prophet", but Lucius seized before Harry even touched the paper. Now that he was left alone with the murderer, and with nothing to do inside the living room. Lucius was behaving as tough he was alone in the room. He was sitting on the sofa, with his both booted feet on the table.  
He truly didn't want to give Harry any attention (sometimes, Draco had to weep to get noticed beside him and his glacially). He was reading an article about Lord Voldemort.  
-"So Potter, what did you say about Lord Voldemort? Are you going to beat him next time when you two come face to face?" – Lucius sneered at Harry, who was so bored that was yawning.   
-"Something like that" – he said, and stretched.  
-"You know what? When the Dark Lord kills you, I'll ask for permission to torture Weasleys." – Said Mr Malfoy, and returned to the article.   
Lucius' rude comments didn't bother Harry much. He knew that Lord Voldemort will never be "Gloria in excelsis Lord Voldemort".   
After five minutes, Lucius threw newspapers on Harry, and started looking at the ceiling. Harry looked inside it, wishing he would find something entertaining. Now he wished that he is rather duelling with Lord Voldemort, and then boring himself here with Lucius Malfoy. Then he came across an article about Victoria Berger.  
-"So that chick that killed Bill Weasley is getting married?" – Said Harry. When Mr Malfoy heard that he raised himself.   
-"You mean Victoria Berger?"   
-"Her?" – Mr Malfoy confiscated the "Prophet" from Harry's hand, for the second time.  
-"Congratulations Avery. I can't imagine what happened did to you so you changed your opinion about marriage. And you Berger, well you'll pay me." – Malfoy was hissing to himself.  
-"She married Avery. He is the Death Eater, right? When Lord Voldemort returned, he was the one that beg for mercy, and earned Crucius." – Said Harry quickly. He was catching up on Death Eaters' affairs quickly.   
-"Potter, when the Dark Lord was defeated by you, lots of us had to lie, including myself. Avery was the one that was in the biggest trouble. He told worst kind of lies, and said all that insults to the Dark Lord. So if he didn't beg for mercy Master would kill him." – Said Lucius, in Know-It-All-Kind-Of-Voice.  
-"Excuse me, but I don't see point of doing all that bad stuff and getting yourself into the trouble. And what kind of mercy is Cruciatus?" – Harry moved closer towards Mr Malfoy.  
Lucius frowned loudly, sighing derisively. Then he gave the newspapers to Harry, and sat for the virginal harpsichord. Before starting to play it, he said:  
-"Harry, when my son asks me something I don't want to answer, I punish him." – Then he turned around, and started playing Soler's Sonata for Harpsichord No. 7.  
  
Mr Weasley entered Narcissa's room. She was sitting on the bed, and reading Muggle's fiction. She always loved reading, but all those spell books were boring to her. She loved fiction, especially romances. Danielle Steel was her favourite; she also favoured twisted plots of Sidney Sheldon. Lucius never allowed her to read anything what is associated with Muggles.   
Arthur smiled when he saw that Narcissa doesn't hate Muggles like Lucius does. She smiled back. She was pretty when she was smiling. Lucius never appreciated her. He was always saying that she was just a stupid blondie. Well the truth was that Lucius himself wasn't very smart as he was pretending he was. He was blond, too, and natural blond, while Narcissa had to add some ammonia and hydrogen to get that adorable platinum colour.   
-"Narcissa, you know that I don't know anything about classical music, and I don't know what do you like or don't, although I'm sure you love French opera. I bought tickets for tonight, we can go to concert. Vienna Wizarding Veela Philharmonic Orchestra and Vienna Wizarding Choir are giving performance of Händel's famous "Messiah", so I though if you'd like to go? I know Lucius hates Händel…   
-"Lucius hates Händel only because I love his him and adore his remarkable works. And he once said that when he hears "Messiah", he wants to vomit, just because I think that's greatest thing ever written." – She smiled and chuckled. Arthur chuckled, too.  
-"You surely showed Berger. I never liked her." – Said Mr Weasley.  
-"Don't mention her to me. And all this time… But why did she… I didn't hit her very hard?" – Asked Narcissa.   
-"The Dark Lord ordered all Death Eaters to come to her, and harm her in any way using their body strength – you should see her there… lying on the cold floor, covered in blood…" - Said Mr Weasley. He didn't feel glad for her.  
-"Poor girl. I can not feel glad for that, even if it's her. You should see what You-Know-Who did to Lucius before about three months. He left him to hang upside down for two weeks. And Lucius told me that Crabbe was lynched." – Said Narcissa gravely.  
-"Enough with that. I think that you should get on some dressing robes. I will come to your room in thirty minutes."   
Arthur put navy blue robes on himself. He didn't bother to dress in Lucius all-black manner anymore. Narcissa was wearing purple robes, with lavender flowers sewn on. As always, she looked stunningly pretty.   
When they entered the Grande Theatre they were almost late. They got into their parlour. Two places were already used, so Arthur and Narcissa sat on the other two. This time they didn't reserve their private parlour.   
-"Who could we share parlour with?" – Narcissa asked, just before nobody else then Victoria Berger and Christian Avery entered the parlour. Victoria made her killing face when she saw Narcissa. That night, she didn't look amusingly pretty. Her hair was down, her face paler then usual, and she wore tight black robes with cloak. Avery was wearing black, too.   
At first Narcissa thought that Victoria reserved the same parlour, as they had on the purpose to be with Lucius. But when she looked batter at her, she realised that Victoria was equally surprised about this as Narcissa was.   
Christian set sneer on his white face, and shook his hand with Arthur and after him with Narcissa. When it came to Victoria's turn to shake their hands, she shook her hand normally with Arthur, while she and Narcissa were squeezing each other's hand. If they were any stronger they would break each other's hand.   
After that, Victoria and Christian seated themselves. The conductor came out on the stage, and said that the tuner of the orchestra was sick so he'll have to do the actual tuning, and told the audience to wait few minutes.  
-"What is his name?" – Arthur asked Narcissa in whisper.  
-"Avery."  
-"I know that. His first name?"  
-"Christian. Talk to him. After Macnair, he is best friend of Lucius." – Said Narcissa, glancing killing looks at Victoria all the time.  
-"My thoughts about your husband's choice of friends are highly unappreciative. And opposite." – Said Arthur.  
Narcissa sighed.   
-"Ask him, but in low voice something about Victoria, so she can't hear. Something vulgar. Like something about sex, perhaps little kinky. Lucius would always ask that kind question. If you don't do that, he may suspect something about you. Christian Avery is really smart man.  
-"Like what? You want to say that Lucius is really rude?" – Asked Arthur.  
-"Exactly. Just ask him."  
Arthur moved closer to Christian, and asked him something. Victoria leaned closer to hear what is it, but Christian just pushed her lightly away.   
When Arthur finished what he was asking, Christian just turned around and looked at Victoria for a second, and then turned back before saying:  
-"Lucius that's hard question. I can't answer, maybe yes? Or no, but it's smaller possibility? I have no clue." – He gave a deep sigh. – "I'll have to ask her."   
Then he leaned over to Victoria, and quietly asked her:  
-"Did you ever say Lucius' name while we were making love?" – He asked her, looking straight into her black eyes.   
She looked around him into Arthur, and said slowly:  
-"I do that all the time, Lucius."   
Then she leaned back on her chair, and Avery asked Lucius:  
-"Satisfied with her answer?" – Avery didn't seem very happy with her answer. Still, he loved her.  
-"Yes, yes I am." – He got closer to Narcissa again.  
The conductor got onto the stage, and bowed.  
-"What did you ask him?" – Narcissa was inquisitive.  
-"Nothing with answer that you would like."  
Arthur really liked the Oratorio. Now he saw why Narcissa loved it.  
During the intermission, Narcissa and Arthur stayed in the parlour, while Victoria and Christian were outside.  
  
-"Let me see Ginny. What are they doing?" – Asked George. Ginny looked at him red.  
-"They are kissing."  
-"No way, let me see." – George pushed Ginny from the lock, and looked through the keyhole. Fred and Angelina were frenching, slobbering each others' lips.  
-"They are such a cute pair." – Ginny smiled. – "What happened between you and Katie Bell?"  
-"Well you know that Katie went to Croatia with her family to spend her Christmas holidays. She called me to come with her, but you know that we - er - couldn't really afford it."  
-"Well, well, didn't I tell you to go to bed?" – Came an angry voice.   
-"Mother, they are in my room. I can't go to sleep, and whatever I can't leave them with no monitor. I want to make sure that Fred calls his son after me." – Said George being eager to see what will happen next.  
-"George how rude of you. Now go down and sleep on the sofa."  
-"But dad… I mean father is sleeping there. He's mad."  
Mrs Weasley placed her hand on George's shoulder and said:  
-"George please. If you don't want to go downstairs, you can go and sleep with Harry and Ron, in their room."  
-"Fine" – he said and run upstairs.  
-"Now you Ginny…"  
-"Mom, they are so cute." – She smiled.  
-"I know, but it's late."  
She kissed her mother for goodnight, and went to her room.   
Mrs Weasley went down to bring Mr Malfoy a clean pillow, when she saw a disgusting sight: Mr "Weasley" was practising the Dark Magic on a bird. He was trying a very nasty spell. It was Bleeding-Eyes Curse. When someone hit you with that, your eyes start bleeding (such a tricky name, eh?). So far Mr Malfoy succeed to make bird's left eye bleeding, but he couldn't do it with right one.  
Mrs Weasley just left the pillow on the sofa, and went back upstairs, trying to forget the horror.  
  
Next day, Christian Avery gave a visit to "Lucius".   
Arthur was sitting in his cabinet, reading "The Daily Prophet". Someone knocked on the door. When Arthur said, "Come in", Avery came in.   
He was wearing dark grey robes, with black borders. Thing that Arthur couldn't miss was that he had nasty cut above his eyebrow.   
-"Hello Lucius" – he said. He didn't bother that he was standing.  
-"Hello Christian." – Arthur tried to look happy to see him, even if he wanted to tell him to get away from Malfoy Manor as fast as he possibly could. – "Something is troubling you."  
-"Indeed. Macnair is waiting for me to get you. We can't remove the bodies on our own." – He said, coming closer.  
-"Pardon me" – said Mr Weasley.  
-"Lucius, I know that it's not really the thing that you intended to do. We need to get those bodies out of the Muggle house, before that Muggle law keepers come. Now get your cloak, and come with me" – Christian ordered.  
Mr Weasley got his cloak, and they went out of the house, and apparated.  
  
They were in the middle of the field. Just one small house was there, with front lawn, and a well.  
Christian came inside the house. He didn't give Arthur any gesture to fallow him, but Arthur was sure that he was supposed to do so.   
Macnair was inside, drawing on the floor, using blood. He drew a tall tree, and a female (or maybe male?) person. Beside him, there were three dead bodies. They were all covered in blood, and they looked as tough as someone tried to castrate them but failed.  
Christian just laughed in which kind of funny position they were placed. A man was on the top of the child, and they were both on the top of the woman.   
-"Macnair, you idiot, they are not your playing stock." – Christian gave a cynical laugh. – "Is this the way you slice the magical creatures? For your amusement, kill, castrate, emasculate, and do other related things in your own free time." – He found this scene funny.  
Arthur was absolutely, utterly shocked, appalled. He never saw someone behaving like Walden Macnair. Now he started painting white cupboard doors of the kitchen with blood.  
-"Hey Malfoy! If you need house paintings, just call me. I will do it free, if you get me free red paint." – Said Macnair. Both Walden and Christian laughed hysterically on this statement.   
-"Hey Lucius what's up with you?" – Sneered Christian. – "Afraid of the blood? Why that blank look on your pretty face? – He soaked his hand in the puddle of blood, and placed it in front of Arthur's face. Arthur was appalled, even paler. Macnair joined Avery, and did the same.   
–"You know what Malfoy? I think that wife of yours is a hot piece, hah?" – Christian started teasing Arthur on purpose. Narcissa was right when she said that she said that Christian Avery is terrible man.  
-"And your wife is a bitch. Did you know that?" – Spitted Arthur. Avery and Macnair just laughed, hysterically.   
-"Lucius, I had that in mind when I was marrying her." – Macnair laughed even more on Christian's statement.  
-"What the hell is with you Lucius?" – Macnair asked when he calmed himself down.   
-"Nothing that you care for."  
-"Well we do care, for you Mister Lucius Cassius Malfoy, you know. Maybe if you don't want to help us, we can store you with those bodies, did you know that?" – Sneered Avery.  
Arthur looked at poor Muggles one more time.  
-"Christian, I think that we should let the cry-baby go home. I don't think that he can help us in any way." – Said Macnair.  
-"I agree. Tell your wife Malfoy that if she gives herself in promotion you can earn lot of more money, even more then you have" – Avery sneered enviously, and opened the door for Arthur to get out.   
Arthur just got out, trying not to listen to Avery and Macnair laughing at him, and saying jokes about him.  
  
When he apparated he went straight to his cabinet and poured himself some whisky. Narcissa came in.  
-"Arthur I am so sorry. When Christian came, he was so rude that I could not make him stop from your cabinet." – She said, and her eyes were filled with tears. Then she sat down, beside Arthur.   
-"They were vulgar and rude those corrupt bastards. Walden Macnair was painting the tiled floor and white cupboard doors with blood. Christian Avery was taking bad stuff about you. And when I said something ill about his dear wife, he and Macnair just laughed hysterically. It was horrifying. I would rather kill myself then spent the rest of my life being Lucius." – He said in disgusted voice.   
Narcissa just hugged him, and kissed him in his cheek. He sobbed. Arthur was never afraid to cry, even if he was a man.   
Narcissa wanted to leave him alone in the room. Just when she tried to reach for the handle, someone opened doors so violently. It was Victoria. Narcissa looked with eyes full of hatred at her, and when she wanted to say something to her, Victoria drew her wand and put the Muting Curse on her. The Muting Curse was advised spell of Dark Arts. And it was harder to do it then Cruciatus Curse. Narcissa just run away from the room and Victoria slammed the door after her.   
-"What are you doing?" – Asked Arthur.  
-"Lucius, don't stand there like a sissy and cry."   
-"I am not going anywhere." – He made a big mistake saying that.  
-"We should not be so damn sure about it." – She moved her right sleeve up, and Arthur could see the Dark Mars chiselled in her smooth skin. She pressed it rigidly with her index right in the middle, and after a few minutes Walden Macnair came into the room.  
-"Well, well, well who do we have here? My good old friend, Lucius Malfoy, crying like a baby." – Said Macnair. Then he stood beside Victoria, and placed his hand around her waist.  
-"What do you wish, my dear?" – He said in his oily voice.   
-"It would nice to see the Dark Lord now." – Said Victoria. When Mr Weasley heard this he almost fainted. You-Know-Who? In the same cabinet with me.   
-"Well it would be nice to have you," - Macnair tried to kiss her, but she dodged him swiftly.   
-"Call him" – she ordered.  
They crossed their wands and said together: Altonui Corpus. A 3-D picture of the Dark Lord appeared in the air.  
-"Yes" – hissed Voldemort.  
-"Master, here is Lucius, should we torture him?" – Asked Macnair.   
-"You brought him?" – Said the Dark Lord, and turned around to face the man whom he thought was Arthur Weasley. – "Lucius, in any other case you would get what you deserve, but now I have some important business, so I can just say. Good Day to you all."  
Voldemort vanished after that.  
Macnair didn't do anything at all; he just went outside the house, and apparated somewhere else.   
Victoria looked at her fancy, golden watch, and said:  
-"Lucius, I thought a lot of nice things about you, darling. But you just seem to keep disappointing me and disappointing every time more bitter that the last time. Good Day to you, Mister Lucius Malfoy."  
Then she turned around and closed the door.  
  
It was just one more ingredient. Mr Weasley carefully placed a fang of the rattlesnake over the boiling cauldron with some opaque grey liquid in it. 'Today, I'll be myself again.' He was telling himself. Narcissa was also helping him finish the potion. She truly loved him being around the house then real Lucius Malfoy, but Draco was so depressed that she was happy that real Lucius Malfoy would go, tomorrow and proposes Courtney, at her father.   
He finally added it; the potion was ready.   
Narcissa said goodbye to Arthur Weasley, and kissed him in friendly way on his cheek. Then he apparated into the Burrow. Again, Percy opened the door, and he was quite surprised to see Mr "Malfoy". Lucius Malfoy was waiting in the living room, accompanied by no one else that Harry Potter. He and Harry became quite good friends. They weren't really friends, but they spent most of time discussing article from "The Daily Prophet". This shocked Ron. Harry was shocked, too. He always thought that Lucius is like his son - mean, snobby, greedy, sonofabitch etc.… well that all was true, but they were getting well.  
-"Hello Lucius Malfoy, ready to become your terrible yourself again?" – Asked Arthur. He wasn't surprised about the fact Harry was in the living room. Lucius told him in one letter everything about their "friendship".  
-"You bet." – Retorted Lucius.   
-"Lucius, I must say that it is miserable being you. I can't get it how do you get along with those kinds of "friends" like Macnair, Avery… You should know them better."  
-"I should expect that they were taunting you, of course. You didn't fail to embarrass me, Weasley. If you don't know how to get with that kind of people, just stay away from them." – Said Lucius, trying to be smart. He wasn't actually stupid. But he was sort of mediocrity. He was getting all those bad marks in school.   
-"And by the way, Victoria confessed me, in front of her husband, that she called him a lot of times by your name. And your wife knows about you and her, so I pity your case…"  
-"Weasley, don't tell you me brought bigger corruption in my life that I brought in yours. Now give me the potion so I can finally be myself again."  
-"Here" – Mr Weasley got two goblets, and passed one to nervous Mr Malfoy.  
-"Well Malfoy, it wasn't really nice being you" – said Mr Weasley.  
-"I always knew that your life sucks." – Said Mr Malfoy.  
They took hold of each other's hands and drank the murky potion in one gulp. Mr Weasley's silvery blond hair turned flaming red, and there was bold patch again, while his sight was kind of blurry. Mr Malfoy looked at his hands and they were pale, with long and delicate fingers. He sneered, so happy that he can do his favourite expression again.   
-"I am handsome again" – sneered Mr Malfoy, looking at his old body.  
-"And I don't look like a vampire anymore. You know that I always hated your pale skin, and your eye bags." – Said Mr Weasley looking at Harry.  
-"So you two are yourself again." – Said Harry.  
-"Well, as you can see we are." – Lucius said in his old manner. Then he looked at Harry, and suddenly did something he never did to anyone, except his own son – he smiled. – "Harry, we were quite good friends. Your friends are very lucky to have you. Shame you and Draco are so different, you could be good friends."  
Harry smiled.  
-"So Weasley, I have to go now. I want to see how much misery you brought into my life. I'm sure that Narcissa needs a good beating up now…"  
-"Lucius, you don't think that?" – Said Arthur.  
-"Yes, I do. Are you going to stop me, Weasley?" – Sneered Lucius.  
-"I guess I can't."  
-"Well good day to you both" – said Lucius Malfoy, and shook his hands with Harry Potter.  
-"Harry, would you mind if you could summon the whole family, I would like to talk to them." – Said Mr Weasley.  
When everybody were down, Mr Weasley told everything, except that he cheated on Molly. They all understood him, and they all laughed together.  
  
In Malfoy Manor things were quite different. When Lucius came home first thing that he had in his mind was his son.   
Draco was still sleeping, and when Lucius entered, he wanted to throw a pillow on his father. Lucius sat on the bed beside him, and said:  
-"It's really strange the way children grow up" - Lucius looked at Draco's pyjama. It was the black one, totally the same one he was using himself. Draco and Lucius both loved black.   
Then he remembered when Draco was just a kid, and he was wearing green one. Lucius wanted Draco to have a black one, but Narcissa thought it was too morbid for a child to wear black. Of course, Lucius would never let his son wear something that was colourful or blue (Lucius hated blue).  
-"Go away, you hate me" – he said burring his head in pillows.   
Lucius couldn't help, but he just got his son out, and hugged him. Then he said:  
-"So Draco, would Minister mind if I go to see him this early?" – Lucius smiled.  
-"Father, are you really?" – Draco stayed staring at his real father with open mouths, and idiotic stare.  
Lucius closed his mouth, and then said:  
-"Draco, to be clear, you two can be engaged, but I don't want the actual wedding to take place until you graduate from Hogwarts." – Said Lucius, looking sternly at his son,  
-"I know. Neither of us wanted to do that before we finish our schools."  
-"And you must promise me you won't behave to her like I do to Narcissa. She is a good girl, and she deserves to be treated fairly."  
-"I know father."   
-"One more thing. If you two do anything, just use condom. It's not that I… you have to study, not go around chasing kids."  
Draco laughed, and hugged his father once more.  
-"Draco, don't hug me so tight. You'll break my all ribs, and I don't think that I will able to go then."  
  
Lucius went to propose Courtney at her father. He said yes. Both Lucius and Jonathan weren't just happy that they are making pair of the century; they were both happy because both of their children love each other.   
  
When his vacation finished, Arthur and Harry went to the Ministry. The potion he just invented, the one for changing looks, was called after Arthur – Arthur's Potion. They went to the Ministry to get money for inventing it, and Arthur got his Order of Merlin Fourth Class.   
Lucius Malfoy himself wanted to give the money to Arthur, so Arthur and Harry were heading straight to Lucius' office. Harry just wanted to knock, when Arthur told him not to. Arthur looked through the keyhole.  
-"So Lucius, why did you call me?" – Victoria said looking at Lucius in disgust. She was mad at him, especially after her husband told her how did "Lucius" behave, when he and Macnair called him to help them remove bodies.  
-"Vicky, Vicky, when are you going to learn to understand people more?" – Lucius frowned, standing up from his chair.  
-"Stop calling me that way" – she snarled.  
-"How is it beautiful to be married again?" – He moved closed to her.  
-"Nothing that is your matter." – She looked away.  
Lucius laughed in derisive and cynical laugh.   
-"Victoria, my darling, you are my matter. You are" – he said and drew a blue velvet box from his robes.  
She looked at the box with interest. She knew that some jewellery is inside.  
He opened it for her to see. It was a nacklase. But it wasn't any kind of necklace. It was made out if pure gold, and with diamonds.   
-"Tonight is my marriage anniversary. Even if I don't like Narcissa I always buy her something. She is going to freak out if I don't get her anything. Want to try it out?" – He said.   
-"Yes – yes sure" – she loved the bracelet from the first sight.   
She took her cloak of, and unbuttoned first three buttons of her black blouse, and moved it little. The necklace was very thick. Then she moved her hair up, and he placed it around her neck. She stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. Lucius came from behind.  
-"Like it?"  
-"Oh, Lucius. It's just wonderful." – She said in amazement.   
-"Well don't become too attached to it. It's still for Narcissa," - Lucius sneered showing his sharp teeth, and looked at her.  
-"Lucius, why Narcissa? She is blond. This won't look good when she put it on." – She drawled.  
-"I know. That is why I bought the model that will look good on you, ma chèr. This is bribery or better blackmailing, but if you want the necklace, you must forgive me everything. And talk to your husband and Macnair, and make them forgive me that little outturn. Tell them that I was drunk or something." – Lucius looked at her with his sharp look.  
-"Lucius, you are so sweet." – She said and kissed him. He threw his strong arms around her.   
Arthur choused that moment to enter the office. He elbowed Harry lightly and motioned to fallow him. Arthur opened the door and Harry and Mr Weasley could see Victoria and Lucius Malfoy kissing. Lucius kept his hands on her back, while she was messing his hair. Mr Weasley slammed the door on purpose, just to see Victoria and Lucius jumping on the sound of slamming door.  
-"This isn't your office anymore, Weasley" – Snapped Lucius, going over to the mirror to flat down his hair. Victoria picked the cloak from the floor, and got out of the office, and fast as possible.  
Harry laughed at this.   
-"Sorry Malfoy, I forgot." – Smiled Mr Weasley. – "Now where is my cheque? I want to take my family and Harry Potter out to the Grande Theatre tonight?"  
-"I see that you really liked the Grande Theatre Weasley, according to my Gringotts account report."   
-"Well Malfoy, I didn't beat up your wife." – Said Arthur, smile fading away.  
-"Well I did beat my up, when I came back."   
Lucius gave Arthur the cheque, and they happily exited his office.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I'm afraid of Brittny Spears and Christina Aguilera  
Backstreet Boys and N*sync  
I don't know what to do'  
  
LiveOnRelease, 'I'm afraid of Brittny Spears'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, don't be afraid to express any kind of feeling to me about this. I swear, if I can bear to come back from a vacation, and see my beloved boyfriend planning a marriage with a fucked bitch I hate more than Julia Roberts, than I can take any flame.   
  
Thank you,  
  
Admires you: Ætheral Blood 


End file.
